Legend of Spyro: Hybrid's Downfall
by Jonathan112
Summary: Takes place 20 years after New Hybrid. Peace reigns throughout the land...but peace...never lasts...at all. Own nothing, but Skyler, Scorch, Blaze, Hunter the Snake Decepticon, Shard, and Klaxon. Other characters' owner is also written on top of chapters. May have M content in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Kai, Crux, Gaia, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

PROLUGE

It had been twenty years since Shock was killed and things had gotten better in WarFang, peace regained its proper place in the surrounding area but unfornutately...peace never lasts...at all.

* * *

Chapter 1

A young dragon was walking to the Training Hall and most of the students looked at him with fear, curiousity, or hate. He couldn't blame them. He has blue-green scales, a white underbelly, black wing membranes, 6 horns that resembled Cynder's, blue eyes, and a liquid metal tail blade. His build was normal for a 12 year-old dragon.

"Hey, freakshow. Why don't you have your father go destroy someone else's city?!" said Talon the bully of the Academy who also happened to be an Earth dragon.

The smaller dragon whirled around and delivered a left hook to Talon's face.

"NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY DAD THAT WAY!" yelled the blue-green dragon his eyes going from blue to a dark blood red as his face contorted into a snarl. The big Earth dragon stumbled back at the sight and the younger dragon walked away before Combu walked up to the blue-green dragon

"HiKlaxon!" said Combu as he walked next to the blue-green dragon. Combu is the son of Maxios and Gaia, he has dark purple scales, a blue underbelly, green wing membranes, a seraph blade shaped tail blade, and bright blue eyes.

"Where're you heading, Klax?" said Combu keeping up with the blue-green dragon.

"Combat Training." replied Klaxon.

"Me too." said Combu nearly bouncing up and down on his feet.

Suddenly Destra warps in on Klaxon's right side. Destra is the son of Talos and Pyre, he has luminous green scales with steel grey underbelly, bright blue eyes, bright red wing membranes, a knife-like tail blade, and spikes running down the top of his tail. Then Noir dropped down from the ceiling and took up the rear of the group. Noir is the son of Crux (born chestburster style) and is a shadow dragon hybrid with the same Xenomorph claws on his forelegs and his tail. Also has wall climbing ability like Crux but his wings are a lot larger. His underbelly is gunmetal grey with wing membranes that look like bones (color wise), has a scythe shaped tail blade. He also had dorsal flaps on the sides which when in flight help him keep his tail aloft. His eyes are red.

The group entered the Training Hall to be greeted by Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder's son named after the former Fire Guardian-now-the-new-Chronicler. Ignitus has black scales with a golden underbelly, 3 horns that curve back to form a protective frill for his neck, his tail blade resembles a mace, and his wing membranes are purple, his eyes are an emerald color.

"What took you guys so long?!" asked Ignitus.

"Bully troubles." snapped Klaxon then he looked around and saw new students for Combat Training and laughed inside as to their expressions when his father makes his entrance. The group took their seats near the front and Spyro tapped his claws impatiently on the stone floor.

"Why does he always do this?" mumbled Spyro.

Suddenly black mist crept along the ground until it came to rest next to Spyro and it slowly took form until it revealed Skyler who barred his teeth and let black smoke rise from his mouth and the new students were quivering in fear while Klaxon, Destra, and Combu laughed at the new students' fear. Noir just grunted, yet had a slim smile on his face.

"Skyler! Do you have any idea how long it will take them to get over their fear of you?! I mean really! You always do that to new students!" said Spyro glaring at the green-orange Fox Dragon.

"What's the matter Spyro? Can't take a joke?" said Skyler slapping Spyro across the back with a joybuzzer and Spyro jumped and everybody, except Noir, started laughing.

Some students looked between Skyler and Spyro with shock, they had seen Spyro around the city before and thought that he was tall, but Skyler was a good 3 or 4 feet taller than Spyro who was now as tall as Terrador.

"[Clears throat] Now that we've had some fun, its time to start the lesson. Blaze, Hunter! Get in here!" said Skyler and both the machines came in.

20 years had done some changes to the two; Blaze looked more like a lion than a tiger when in beast mode and had a mane in robot mode, Hunter still had one eye but his arms were now filled with hidden weapons, yet he still used his arms to crawl around due to him not wanting legs and it made his long snake-like tail more effective.

**"Why do you always use us for target practice for these squirts? We are advance war machines for crying out loud!" **said Hunter annoyed.

_"Why do you always have to question his leadership? Has he ever gotten us killed?" _said Blaze.

**"Don't start you goody-two-shoes!"**

_"Heartless cretin!"_

**"Brown noser!"**

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Skyler grabbing both and slamming their heads together, "Now then, class today you will be practicing against Hunter. [To the snake-bot] If you kill anybody, I'll rip your spark out. [Back to class] Begin."

Every (new) student charged the Snake-bot with various elements, yet to no avail. With one flick of his tail he sent the students flying and he started filing one of his claws and whistling.

"[Clears throat] Hey Hunter. You forgot us!" said Klaxon spitting a green fireball at the machine.

Hunter dodged it and wrapped his tail around Klaxon, squeezing tighter and tighter. Combu tapped Hunter on the shoulder and the Snake-bot looked at him as the dark purple dragon pointed up.

[_CLANG!]_

Hunter released Klaxon after a stone replica of the 16-ton weight Crux dropped on Skyler 20 years ago fell on his head.

"Well...that was interesting." said Skyler, "Class dismissed for you five. You new students...YOU FAIL! GO BACK TO BASIC COMBAT TRAINING TOMORROW!"

A fire dragoness walks by and both Destra and Klaxon wolf whistle.

"Hellooooooo, Flare!" they say at the same time to the fire dragoness who has pink scales with a silver underbelly that shines in the sunlight, her wing membranes are bright blue, and she has bright green eyes. She also has a pair of small horns that curl so their tips are besides her ear frills, her tail blade is oval shaped with a slight point. Her snout resembles a little bit like Spyro's. She is also the daughter of Flame and Ember.

As she walks by she quietly giggles at the two. Once she's gone, Klaxon turns to Destra.

"I saw her first!" said the blue-green dragon.

"No you didn't! I did!" said Destra.

"I did!"

"I did!"

Noir walks over and grabs their heads before slamming them together.

"Are you two done arguing over a single female? Sheesh, what do you guys see in them?" said Noir as the two got up.

**"Now the squirt knows how we feel." **said Hunter snickering.

_"Its rude to laugh at another's misery." _said Blaze.

**"Don't start!"**

_"No! You don't start!"_

Skyler gets ready to slam them together but Klaxon stops him and grabs their heads.

"SHUT THE F$# UP!" yells Klaxon as he slams them together.

**"The squirt's got his father's strength, I'll give 'im that...[groans]"**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Klaxon, Destra, Noir, and Combu have breakfast at Flare's house and Combu returns after getting KETCHUP for his corn flakes (he's the only one to eat corn flakes).

"Why are you putting ketchup on your corn flakes?" asks Klaxon with an eye brow raised.

"I couldn't get any milk from the fridge." replies Combu.

"Why? What are you, a spas?"

"No. There just happens to be an Atom Bomb in front of the door."

"What type of reason is tha-[Looks at Atom Bomb] OH MY ANCESTORS!"

Flare freaks out when she finds out about the bomb.

"Why is there a bomb in my kitchen?!"

[Klaxon and Destra] "I'll get it out!"

Both dragons look at each other with death glares, start arguing, and then they wrestle each other with Noir keeping them away from the bomb while Combu is excited.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" says the dark purple dragon.

Noir sighs then jumps in fright when Combu smashes the ketchup bottle against the bomb, it doesn't explode.

"Aw, it's a dud!" says Combu sitting down moodily.

'What is wrong with him? He wants the bomb to go off!' thinka Noir then turns his attention to the two fighting dragons after an audiable crunch is heard, 'Here we go again.' 

Noir walks over and slams their heads together.

"Look. We need to get rid of the bomb, Destra since you can teleport it you take it to the sea and drop it in, then come back." said Noir.

Destra gets up and smiles smugly while Klaxon pouts. When Destra returns Flare hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

"You saved us all." says Flare.

Destra blushes before responding, "W-well. I...umm, i-it was nothing really, I mean, it was dangerous yes, but nothing really."

"You're so brave Destra." says Flare.

Destra's face goes completely red. At this Klaxon eyes quickly flicker from blue to red to blue again.

* * *

LATER, THE ACADEMY

The group was walking to the Academy when Talon, Lazer, and Hydro ran past them and into the Academy shutting the doors from within. The group run up to the door and try to open it to no avail.

"Those jerks won't open up." says Flare who then spots Combu preparing a fireball, "And if you blow the gates you'll be in trouble Combu."

Combu becomes moody, "Aw, whatdowedonow?"

Noir just grunts as Destra smiles evilly.

"Oh dear. Ahem, this calls for very special blend of tactical thinking and extreme violence." says Destra before warping inside.

"I wish I could teleport." said Klaxon with a small hint of anger and jealousy.

"Don't we all." said Flare.

The group then hears the sound of scuffling and grunting from inside.

"Destra is so screwed." said Klaxon with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Noir.

The doors open to reveal Destra fighting all three bullies at the same time, once he beats them he turns angrily towards the group.

"Feel free to step in ANY TIME! Honestly, I feel like I'm the only one who has the guts around here." said Destra.

"What was that now?" said Klaxon taking a step forward.

"You heard me, coward."

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Klaxon charging forward and tackling Destra and getting into a fight.

"Placebetseveryone!" says Combu and other dragons come to place bets.

* * *

Neither dragon won, because Skyler came and broke up the fight even though his son demanded payback for being called a coward. Upon walking away, Skyler slammed his tail onto Destra's head, smashing it into the ground. Klaxon snickered at this but was cuffed upside the head by Shard who gave him a glare and he hung his head in shame. Destra pulled his head out of the ground and walked away.

Skyler went into Klaxon's room and had a talk with him.

"Klaxon, just because somebody calls you coward doesn't mean you should attack them. Sometimes you have to ignore it. It is one of your strengths in fighting but it can also be a weakness, don't let anger control you like it did me for a while." said Skyler with the last part looking away.

"Is that why some of the people call you a monster?" asked Klaxon.

"Yeah, but I'm not and you know that. Now go to sleep."

Klaxon curled up in the pile of pillows he had for a bed and closed his eyes as his father left his room.

* * *

WarFang's Walls

Skyler saw Spyro, Cynder, Talos, Maxios, Scorch and Crux on the city's main gates and arced there. All of them looked out to the horizon and Skyler broke the silence.

"There's a storm coming isn't there?" said the Fox Dragon.

"Yep. We may have to fight again to defend the city and our young ones." said Spyro.

"They could help, I mean, they are at the age you two were fighting Malefor." said Scorch to Spyro and Cynder.

"Let's just wait and see." said Cynder.

In the distance thunder could be heard and flashes of lightning were seen.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.

Note: Dragon. Of. Chaos97 helped design Flare for this story along with the Atom Bomb scene and the Academy gets taken over by bullies scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Kai, Crux, Gaia, Combu, Destra, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

The group approach a cave that was sealed off thousands of years ago and see that the wood blockading it is rotten.

"I'll handle this." said Klaxon stepping forward and inhaling. He spewed a green fireball that caused the rotten wood to explode and the flames kept burning even against the rocks.

"What kind of fire is that?" asked Ignitus.

"Copper Fire. Continues burning even after there's no fuel nearby, very painful." said Klaxon entering.

The reason why the group is going into this cave is because Noir found out about it by reading a legend he found (he reads a lot). The legend tells of a greedy Ape named Grogg and his retinue, who were once explorers but are bound to his unearthly will to protect his treasure. The group ignored the thousands of jewels and gems due to being after a single gem that was made from a priceless material that was part of a ring.

When they come to the room with the gem, they look at how to get it out of the wall mount. Combu's nose twitches.

"So how do we get it out?" asked Klaxon to Noir.

"Give me a minute." replied Noir.

"Ah...ah...ah...AH-CHOO!" Combu sneezed spewing a Fire bomb at the gem and when the smoke clears it didn't have a single scratch on it.

"Its properties could be used to make weapons and armor. We need to examine it, Ignitus get it." said Noir.

The black-gold dragon climbed up the wall and grabbed hold of the gem and pulled. When he pulled it loose, he put too much momentum and lost his grip and the gem fell to the ground when Klaxon caught it when it was an inch from the ground.

"I may not be able to teleport, but at least I have my dad's speed." said Klaxon eyeing the gem, 'This would be a good gift for Flare.'

"Hey, uh, guys? When did the coffins open?" asked Ignitus after he climbed down and looked around the room to see the coffins open.

Suddenly cadaver like Apes (draugr Apes essentially) jumped out of coffins. The Apes had no fur and barely any flesh covering their bodies. One stepped forward.

"This is our realm, the living have no place here. Diee!" said the Ape before he and his comrades charged.

"This just got interesting." said Klaxon disappearing into the shadows.

"You don't say..." said Destra.

Suddenly a shadow claw grabs one of the cadaver Apes and pulls him into the shadows and then bones being broken is heard then Klaxon jumps out at another Ape draped in shadows. The group tear their way through the Apes until they're near the entrance, but a huge Ape Skeleton that is bigger than Skyler drops down in front of them.

"My name is Grogg. Give me back the treasure!" said Grogg.

"F$# you!" said Klaxon his eyes going red.

Grogg growls and charges only for the ground beneath him to explode, blowing him to pieces and ending his curse that binds the other Apes to the place.

"Can somebody pinch me please?" said Klaxon.

"Finally." said Destra. [Punches Klaxon]

"I said 'PINCH me' not 'PUNCH me'! But back to the original subject, the ground just exploded!"

Noir and Destra turn to Combu who is "minding his own business".

[Noir and Destra] "Combu!"

Combu gets annoyed at this, "Combu, Combu, Combu! Honestly, whenever _anything_ explodes on our trips it's always blame Combu!"

"Well, who do you suggest we blame, Malefor?" said Destra

"No! Blame Grogg, he stepped on that pressure pad and _obviously _triggered off the fire rune bomb I set up."

"What bomb?!" asked Klaxon.

"Well I was worried that someone would try and poke their noses into our business so I thought I'd keep them out." said Combu.

"You could of buried us all, Combu." said Noir

Destra and Klaxon: "Yeah!"

"I blow up Grogg and what do I get in return, a 'thank you'? No, I get abused." said Combu.

When they exit the cave Klaxon, Destra, and Noir start fighting over the gem (greed sets in, ironic?) and in the confusion it slides over to Combu who picks it up.

'Well I don't want it. It's stupid, I can't make it blow up! [Sighs] I know! I'll give it to Flare, she likes shiny stuff, and I can't just throw it away after all that hard work and...[turns towards group who are still fighting despite none of them have a hold of the gem]...abuse'

Combu walks over and gives Flare the gem who faints at the sight of the gem. The three who are fighting stop and give glares to Combu who shrugs. They're about to yell at him when the flapping of huge wings reach their ears and they slowly turn around to see Skyler land.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" asked Klaxon.

"Oh BIG TIME." growled Skyler.

"What for?" said Combu.

"One: not telling us where you went, Two:endangering your lives. Since I found you, I get to decide the punishment."

"Uh, oh." murmured Klaxon.

"Hmm, report to Twilight Forest later today, bring only things needed for survival. Also be careful." said Skyler taking off.

"Oh man! Not his 'survival training'!" said Klaxon face-palming.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" asked Noir.

"If you haven't been punished with his training, you're lucky." said Klaxon walking back home.

* * *

SEVEN HOURS LATER

Klaxon, Destra, Noir, Ignitus, and Flare set up a small camp where Skyler had told them to set up and were now waiting for Combu who was 2 hours late. When they heard grunting they saw Combu dragging a large container behind him. Klaxon went over to the side and read the writing.

"Danger: High Explosives."

"Combu, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled Klaxon.

"I thought that due to your expression when your father gave us this punishment I'd bring in _something _to defend ourselves with." said Combu.

"But why explosives?" asked Ignitus.

"Got a better idea?"

"How about something that _won't _possibly backfire on us." said Destra.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

The entire group was sore from "random" Ape attacks, Combu's explosives crate exploding on them, and finally Skyler throwing them around a little bit.

"I believe you have had enough punishment now. Return to WarFang, heal, have something to eat, then get some sleep. Tomorrow, _I _come with you guys on an adventure. MY style." with that the big green-orange Fox Dragon fading into the shadows.

"Did he just let us off the hook?" asked Destra confused.

"Yeah, he's like that." said Klaxon taking to the air followed by the others.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Kai, Crux, Gaia, Noir, Combu, and Destra belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY; VOLCANO; 7:20 AM

The group plus Skyler arrived at the Volcano and were at the rim.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Ignitus looking into the Volcano.

"Nope. Just enjoy the ride." said Skyler going bipedal as did Klaxon.

"You can do that?" asked Destra.

"What, you can't?" teased Klaxon.

Skyler and Klaxon charged the rim and jumped.

"BONZAI!" yelled Skyler as he summoned a Lava board.

Klaxon also summoned a Lava board.

"Did you know they could do that?" asked Destra to Noir.

"Nope."

Suddenly they heard a buzzsaw-like noise and turned around to see Ignitus drill out rocks, he stopped when he noticed their gazes.

"What, I may not be a purple dragon but I can use Earth in weird ways." said the black dragon as he pulled a board shaped rock out of the rocks, "See you when you get down there!"

With that Ignitus disappeared into the Volcano.

"My turn!" yelled Combu lifting up a handle on a red box.

"No! Wait! Don't-" said Noir trying to stop the dark purple scaled dragon from slamming the plunger down on the detonator.

[Slip-Slide Ice-capades Music]

The cliffside exploded sending the dragons onto small rocks that somehow formed boards and Combu was laughing throughout the fall.

"Combu, I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Destra as they hit the lava on the rock boards.

"Nahnahnah! Youcantcatchme!" said Combu going down a lavafall with Destra hot on his tail.

Suddenly Skyler flew off a rock cliff and landed in front of Combu.

"Having fun?" said the Fox Dragon with a evil smile before diving into the lava leaving Combu and Destra stunned.

Combu then felt tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see Skyler relaxing on the Lava current's flow.

"You may want to watch out for the Lava fall up ahead." said the Fox Dragon before arcing away.

Combu looked ahead and his eyes bulged out as alarms sounded, he and Destra were heading straight for a Lava fall.

The two dragons couldn't do anything until they were over the edge and both took flight with Destra still trying to catch Combu. Combu evaded Destra as he weaved thru small geysers of lava, falling rocks, and the occansional Fire blast from Destra.

[End Music]

* * *

Three hours later

The group was still inside the Volcano but on an island surrounded by lava. Klaxon climbed out of the lava and shook himself off.

"Let's never do this again. EVER." said Noir.

"Ah, come on. This was fun." said Klaxon.

"For you two. You can survive swimming in lava, WE CAN'T!"

"I enjoyed it." said Combu.

"Me too. Despite somebody blowing up the cliffside we were on." said Destra glaring at Combu with the last part.

"This was fairly enjoyable." said Flare.

"Has anybody seen Ignitus?" asked Skyler at the group.

Suddenly Ignitus landed on top of Skyler, his board slamming the bigger dragon's face into the ground.

"WOO! That was fun! Why are you looking at me like that?" said Ignitus then he noticed their expressions.

"[Muffled] Anybody who can kill Ignitus gets a free week away from the Academy." said Skyler from under the board and tapped his claws on the ground as black smoke rose from where his head was buried.

"Uh, oh..." said Ignitus seeing the others' smirks.

Klaxon became a blur as he charged Ignitus and swung but missed the black dragon. Skyler threw the board off his head and soon the scene became more playful even with the dragons' elements being used. Klaxon jumped on his father's back and grabbed his fox ear in his jaw and pulled causing the bigger dragon to fall onto his side.

"Hey! Ow! I need that you little sneak!" said Skyler as he swatted his son off his back and tackled the blue-green dragon. Suddenly Skyler stopped and shushed them. Suddenly a Wyvern landed five feet away from them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A single adult dragon plus six younglings. Such a tasty treat." said the Wyvern smacking its lips.

"You won't get any of them." growled Skyler his eyes going from blue to orange.

"Why don't you try to stop me?" said the Wyvern circling the group with Skyler keeping his eyes on the false dragon.

Suddenly the Wyvern pounced but found a good right hook to the lower jaw sending him reeling across the island. He felt a spear pierce his chest.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion/Skyler as he pulled the Wyvern back towards him, shape-shifting back into Skyler and delivering a knee to the false dragon's gut. Skyler then delivered an elbow to the Wyvern's jaw, grabbed his tail and slashed it off in a spray of blood. The Wyvern staggered back as it hissed in pain. Suddenly Skyler reappeared behind the Wyvern, grabbed it by the neck and slammed its head into the lava. Skyler then lifted the creature's head out of the lava to reveal charred bones where its face had once been, he then walked behind it and slammed his foot down on the creature's head into lava, killing it. His eyes went from orange to blue.

"Sorry about that, but I have feeling we're no longer safe here. We have to return to the city." said Skyler taking off followed by the others.

* * *

WARFANG, THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Okay, why did you go to the Volcano?" asked Spyro glaring at Skyler.

"I punished them enough yesterday, so I went with them to the Volcano and we had some fun until a Wyvern came..." said Skyler.

"Wait! A Wyvern!? Those were supposed to die out when Malefor died!" said Terrador.

"Guess some weren't under his command." said Skyler.

"You are completely reckless, you know that?!" snapped Spyro.

"Hey, I clean up my mistakes! I even helped rebuild the city after my...'transformation'...to make up for the damage." Skyler snapped back.

"Good job there. You just did it so you could destroy the city again." growled Magmus, the council member of Fire.

"[Mutters] Remind me why he's still alive. [Out loud] You're a real grouch, Magmus. At least your son is more forgiving."

"Don't you dare bring him up! It's your fault his scales are still black!"

"They're slowly turning red again, he made his choice and now he's making up for it."

"You only did it because you're like that black witch Cynder!"

Skyler used Force Choke on Magmus as he looked him in the eyes.

"Nobody calls her a 'witch' and lives." growled Skyler, at the corner of his eye he saw Spyro fuming, "Call her that again and you'll be dealing with an enraged Spyro."

Skyler released Magmus from the Choke and looked at Spyro who calmed down but glared at Magmus.

"I say we end this meeting before it gets out of hand." said Terrador and everybody agreed. Soon everybody but Skyler and Spyro left.

"Even twenty years later people still don't forgive her." said Spyro solemly.

"At least she's gotten over it. My son gets mad when others say I'm a monster." said Skyler.

"What does he do?"

"I saw it on one occansion. He beat an Earth Dragon twice his size into a bloody pulp."

"You don't mean to say-"

"No! He didn't kill the dragon, he just cut him up so bad, no red crystals would heal him."

"Yikes."

"Well, see you tomorrow. More Academy work." said Skyler walking home.

"Don't scare the new students again." said Spyro heading towards his home.

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Skyler's Nightmare

"Time to die boy!" yelled a shadowy figure as he slashed his sword across Klaxon's throat.

Skyler watched helplessly as his body was too badly beaten to move. He couldn't stand it! He lost a brother this way and now his son. His eyes snapped open as hellfire and he charged the figure, knocking him over but its face shocked him.

"Gonna kill me brother?" said the rotten corpse of Mike.

* * *

Skyler shot awake in a cold sweat and he was breathing heavily. Shard woke up and looked at him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah...just a nightmare. I need some air." said Skyler getting off the pillows that was their bed and he walked outside onto the balcony. He felt a hand on his shoulder and recognized the touch, he sighed.

"Something wrong my son?" asked his father's ghost.

"Yes. My past continually haunts me! No matter what I do or where I go, it always follows!" said Skyler with his head down.

"Sometimes the past keeps up with us no matter what we do. Bury it, we cannot."

"Funny, you sound like you're qouting Master Yoda."

"Don't give up, someday you'll be free of your haunting past." said his father fading away.

"I hope you're right..." said Skyler looking at the moon as a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Kai, Crux, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Academy; Training Hall; 8:00 AM

Skyler entered the room without scaring the new students and took his usual place.

"Class, today's lesson is..." began Spyro and motioned towards Skyler.

His green-orange scales and fur began to be replaced by metallic versions, his eyes became optical sensors, and his wings looked like they couldn't help him fly.

"...beat Mecha-Skyler." finished Spyro after the transformation.

**"If any of you hit my neck vents, you fail. Why? Because they are needed for breathing. Don't ask how that works." **said Mecha-Skyler.

"First up, Klaxon." said Spyro.

The blue-green dragon walked into the training circle and waited.

"Begin!"

Mecha-Skyler charged and swung his right paw and sent Klaxon flying. Klaxon who was caught off guard for a second recovered in no time. Klaxon charged Mecha-Skyler only to get a tail to the face sending him into a nearby wall. Climbing out Klaxon overheard a student.

"Just because Skyler's his father, doesn't mean he should go easy on him. I mean look, Klaxon is trying but Skyler isn't really doing much."

Klaxon's eyes went from blue to red at hearing this.

'Going easy on me?! Toying with me?! I'LL SHOW YOU!' thought Klaxon.

Suddenly Klaxon's scales began to shift to metal, his eyes became red optical sensors, and his wings look like they could no longer provide flight. Black steam came from his neck vents.

**"Going easy on me, are you?! I'll show you going easy!" **yelled Mecha-Klaxon as he fired a green fireball which Mecha-Skyler swatted to the side.

'This isn't good. Klaxon has never used this form before and on top of that, the steam is black which means...Slag!' thought Mecha-Skyler as he evaded his enraged son's attacks.

**"Spyro! Need some help here!" **said Skyler as he evaded the attacks while delivering some of his own.

Spyro closed his eyes and his purple scales became black and when he opened his eyes they glowed like laterns, the spikes on his shoulders, knees, elbows, and his back spikes became longer and more serrated, his claws also became serrated.

"Klaxon, stop!" yelled Dark Spyro as he got into a fighting stance.

**"Why don't you make me!" **snapped Mecha-Klaxon, suddenly he turns his attention to Destra, **"You! Always rubbing it in my face that I can't teleport, well guess what?! You're gonna pay!" **

Before Destra can react he gets hit in the face with a metal fist.

**"Speed beats teleporting!" **growled Mecha-Klaxon as he pummeled Destra with blinding speed. Suddenly a black blur hits Mecha-Klaxon in the side.

"Leave him alone!" growled Dark Combu.

**"Look who decided to grow a backbone. What are you gonna do, blow me up?! You're pathetic!" **said Mecha-Klaxon.

Dark Combu and Mecha-Klaxon then charged each other and both struggled for an advantage against the other.

"**This is new." **said Mecha-Skyler watching with some interest and fear.

"Yeah." said Dark Spyro watching with a cautious eye.

Mecha-Skyler then had enough of watching the fight.

**"BREAK IT UP!" **said Mecha-Skyler grabbing Mecha-Klaxon by the neck.

_*SMASH! SMASH!*_

Mecha-Skyler drops Mecha-Klaxon as he clutches his throat.

**"Can't...*GASP!*...BREATHE! *GASP!GASP!*"**

Mecha-Skyler falls onto his back while still clutching his throat, after one final gasp his arms go limp and his optical sensors fade till they're grey.

**"D-d**ad?" says Klaxon snapping out of his rage and reverting to normal scales as Combu helps Destra up. Spyro runs over and puts his head onto Skyler's chest and hears...nothing, no whirring, no heart beating, nothing.

"This isn't good." says the purple dragon who then claps his paws together and rubs them till electricity is arcing from them then slams them on Mecha-Skyler's chest, "CLEAR!"

Nothing

*Does it again*

Nothing

*Again*

Nothing

*Again*

***GASP!***

Mecha-Skyler face reverts to the green scales as he shoots up while clutching his neck.

"THAT is the closest I've come to dying yet." said Skyler as the rest of his mechanized body returns to green-orange scales and fur with hints of black & white. He then turns his attention to Klaxon, "I need to teach you how to control that form before you DO kill somebody. As for you, TALON, your lesson is worse now."

Talon gulps at hearing this.

"How many of you have heard of 'Shadow Skyler'?"asked Skyler with a cocky grin on his face.

Every student raised their paw.

"Good, then I don't have to explain anything."

"W-what do you plan to do?" asked Talon backing away.

"Twenty years have gone by, I now have complete control over all my Dark forms. Including the form that damaged this city." said Skyler his left arm becoming enshrouded in black mist, "Your new lesson..."

Skyler becomes completely enshrouded in shadows. When the shadows go away, Shadow Skyler is in his place.

_**"...is to defeat me in this form."** _said Shadow Skyler with a smirk.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Talon was curled into a ball with his eyes wide in fear as Skyler returned to normal and class was dismissed. Destra had to go to the Infirmary due to his injuries received from Mecha-Klaxon, Talon was rushed to FEAR dragon Infirmary due to him not being responsive after his "lesson". Klaxon left the school after the final bell and went to the one spot nobdy but him knew about.

* * *

Twenty minutes later; Hidden Location

Klaxon landed near the Hidden Pond and looked into it. The image of his father being lifeless burned into his mind, it made him feel disgusted with himself.

'Is my anger that powerful? So powerful I could kill my own father? I won't let it! I will never allow it to do that!" thought Klaxon as he looked on into the calming waters unaware of a figure watching him hidden in the bushes.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Kai, Crux, Elika, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Skyler approached the Arena and looked in. He saw a familiar face inside and went up to the black-red scaled fire dragon.

"How are you doing, Vulcanus?" asked Skyler.

"Fine, scales are slowly becoming red again. I learned some new tricks. Want to see them?" said the fire dragon.

20 years had made Vulcanus' muscles even bigger than they were 20 years ago, his horns now curved back then upwards, his tail spike resembled a trident, his scales were more red then black, his underbelly was a yellow hue with small hints of black, his wing membranes were black, and his eyes were also crimson.

"Okay, you're on." said Skyler getting into a fighting stance.

"No death blows. First one to get the other in a deathlock wins." said Vulcanus getting into a fighting stance too.

Skyler arced towards Vulcanus and delivered a right hook to his face, but Vulcanus countered with an elbow to Skyler's face. For the first ten minutes of the fight it was a close-range melee brawl, neither getting an advantage. Suddenly Vulcanus shoot Skyler in the face with shadow fire.

"Where'd you learn that?!" asked Skyler as he backed away.

"Guess it came with my scales being turned black." replied Vulcanus as he charged a fireball and spit it at Skyler who side-flipped to the left of the attack.

Skyler then disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Vulcanus before delivering a spin-kick sending the fire dragon into a wall. Vulcanus climbed out of the wall and barely managed to dodge a Spiraling Comet Dash from Skyler. Vulcanus grabs Skyler by the tail with his jaws and starts spinning until he builds up enough velocity and releashes the bigger dragon and when Skyler lands puts a claw to his throat.

"First time somebody has beaten me in a while." said Skyler putting up his hands and the assembled crowd cheers, "Looks like you got some fans."

"You weren't going easy right?" asked Vulcanus suspicous.

"No, I never ever go easy on anybody."

"Good. See you later."

Skyler got up and left the Arena and headed for the Training Hall. He entered the Training Hall and saw Crux there. Skyler cloaks and tries sneaking up on Crux, when he's directly behind the xeno dragon he slams his fist down only to get a tail smacked in the face causing him to decloak.

"I think you're losing your touch." said Crux.

"No, somebody has an unfair advantage." said Skyler going Mecha then shifting into his Terran form.

"Thought you couldn't do that anymore."

"Eh, I learned some new moves, one being able to resemble my 24-year-old self."

Skyler now had black-grey armor covering his body, guantlets on both wrists, a Plasma Omni-Caster on his left shoulder, a Blazer turret on his right, a Combistick, a Glaive, a Maul, Smart Discs, a heavy red-black whip, and a mask that seemed to resemble Celtic's and Scar's.

"This should be fun...hold still this might hurt a bit." said Skyler firing a beam of Light at Crux. When the light disappeared Crux was in his Xeno-human hybrid form, he looked at his hands in shock.

"W-what did you do?" asked Crux.

"Turned back into a Xeno-human. Don't worry, effect is only temporary." said Skyler looking at his right wrist guantlet, then removed it and brought out his wrist-blades, "That's better."

Skyler then let out his warcry and charged Crux who vualted over the Terran Predator with ease, but got his leg wrapped in the whip and pulled back.

"COME HERE!"

Skyler then grabbed Crux's tail and started spinning (imagine this like Celtic vs. Grid from AVP) and releashes the Xeno-human catapulting him into a wall.

"You sure you're not trying to kill me?" asked Crux as he climbed out of the debris.

"If I was you'd already be dead." said Skyler becoming a blur and plowing into Crux, sending both thru the wall and into the streets of WarFang. Skyler was the first up and he activated his Omni-Caster and Blazer turret as Crux scrambled up a nearby wall dodging Flame Arcs, Dark Plasma, Plasma, and Fire Plasma bolts.

"Climbing walls won't help." said Skyler as he jumped onto the wall and followed Crux. When Skyler got to the roof, Crux was no longer in sight. Switch to Xeno Vision, Skyler began looking around the roof unaware of Crux hiding behind the large chimney.

'This is some scary s$#! He's not trying to kill me, but he's very convincing. Okay, the Omni-Caster is long range, multi-projectile weapon, Blazer is heat-based, short to medium range. Both have to go. But I have to do this cautiously...'

Crux is pulled from his thoughts as a vocal mimicry reaches his ears.

"[Distorted] Somebody help me!"

* * *

SKYLER'S POINT OF VEIW

Can't believe I lost him! For a sparring match this fun, but to the point. Either both of our abilites have increased in the last twenty years or I AM losing my touch. Please let it be the former! Xeno vision has found nothing, I'll try the alley next. I jump down and find nothing. Where is he? Screeching reaches my ears then a tail bursts through my left shoulder, I roar in pain almost Predator-like.

I turn around to see nothing. I activate the playback feature on my mask, hope Crux doesn't think its a trap.

"[Playback; Distorted] Somebody help me!"

Slag! Its not supposed to be distorted! Whoever attacked me damaged the playback! I turn around to get a tail blade across the face.

* * *

Normal Point of Veiw

Skyler's mask clattered to the ground as he clutched his face. He slowly turned around and his eyes narrowed as they glazed over blue.

"Another Xeno-human?" stated/asked Skyler as the female backed away.

"Y-you're h-human?" she asked in shock.

"I thought everybody knew about Predators taking in worthy humans as their own. By the way, I'm not human, I'm Terran."

Suddenly another screech was heard as Crux grabbed the female and threw her to the side.

"You okay?" asked Crux looking at Skyler's bleeding shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing but a scratch." replied Skyler as the wound healed.

"You're helping him?! But he's one of _them_!" said the female.

"He's many things, but aside from that the real threat is you, Elika. What are you doing here? I killed you once, give me one very good reason why make that stick." said Crux as he prepared to use his red lightning.

"Wait!" ,Crux hesitates, "Look, I know that you're mad at me for what I did..."

"Hopping mad Elika, you tend to hold on to grudges when someone tries to kill you"

"What was that now?" asked Skyler before getting knocked out by Crux.

"You stay out of this." said Crux before returning his attention to Elika who visibly relaxes.

"Look, when you decided to leave me and kill yourself, quite a fail by the way. [Crux growls] B-but, you see, you saved me from everyone who tried to kill me and looked after me. I...I wanted to be with you...forever. But I didn't want to die, I was too scared. I felt so angry when you left me. (Crux nearly blows his top but Elika intterrupts) Iloveyou!"

"What do you mean left you I-wait a minute, _WHAT?!" s_aid Crux.

Elika nods, "I felt so angry, I didn't know what came over me. Can you at least give me a chance?"

"Fine. But-" (Elika rushes over and hugs him) 'She always was super faster.'

Elika backs away, "Wait, that can't be it. Why do you trust me so easily after what I did?"

Crux blushes, "Well, I...umm. I kinda...like you as well."

"You do?"

"Um, yes."

Elika kisses Crux and he doesn't resist. Crux then turns back into a dragon.

Noir walks into the alley.

"Hey dad, what's going...on?" asks Noir then he sees the unconscious Terran Predator, Crux and Elika kissing.

"Noir! This isn't how it appears Elika...I, um, eh, gave...birth to Noir." said Crux noticing his son.

"What?! How?!" asked Elika.

"Chestburster." mumbled Crux.

"Heh heh heh." laughed Skyler as he regained consciousness, "Our spar isn't over Crux."

Suddenly Noir, Crux, and Elika found themselves in a wide open plain far away from the city.

"Heh heh heh, ha heh ha haha ha." went Skyler as his left wrist guantlet began beeping.

[Beep, Beep, beep, beep...]

"You will all be stunned when this goes off, no injuries." said Skyler as he got up.

"You sneaky son of a B#$!" said Crux with a smile.

[...beep,beep,beep,beepbeep...]

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!"

[beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeep ...!]

The guantlet exploded engulfing all four in blue flames. When the smoke and dust cleared, Skyler was still standing and the other three were unconscious.

"I...win...*groans*"

[THUD!]

Skyler's body shifted back to that of his Mecha-dragon form then back to his dragon form.

* * *

Academy Infirmary

Klaxon walked into the room and saw Destra getting up and walked up to the green scaled nuke dragon.

"Look Destra, sorry about...going beserk on you...in my Mecha-form." said Klaxon with sadness in his voice.

"It's okay. It wasn't you." said Destra. Klaxon then looked at Combu.

"Well I don't forgive you! I'm not gonna be friends with a selfish monster!" said Combu before storming off.

At this Klaxon's eye went from blue to grey and he hung his head in shame.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Kai, Elika, Crux, Noir, Combu, and Destra belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

**teleport*=** Mecha-Klaxon saying teleport and teleporting

* * *

Training Hall

Klaxon entered with his head down and Skyler noticed this. Walking up to his son he put a paw on his shoulder. At this Klaxon looked up and Skyler saw that his eyes were a lifeless grey.

"Come with me." said Skyler walking towards the door, "Spyro, teachers' session."

The purple dragon then followed Skyler out the door. Ten minutes later the two dragons plus Klaxon reentered and Klaxon took his usaul seat, his eyes still grey but with a little more blue in them.

"We have changed today's lesson. [Whistles]" said Skyler.

Suddenly an orange streak came into the room and revealed Riptor, blue mist soon followed to reveal Raptor. To the left of Skyler, Maxios walked in. The right wall exploded and Talos walked in. A loud screech was heard as a red streak landed near Spyro to reveal Cynder. Blaze then bounded in thru the hole Talos made and transformed. Hunter blew open the south wall and crawled in. Crux then teleported in. Vulcanus did a Scorpion Warp. Klaxon smirked and walked forward while shifting to his Mecha-form.

**"BOO!" **said Mecha-Klaxon as he jumped at Combu then headed towards the assembled adult dragons.

"Today's new lesson is to defeat us." said Skyler going Dark as shadows and spirits circled him and the purple flames engulfing his body warped the enviroment around him. After this the adult dragons charged the students who for a second were caught off guard but quickly recovered.

Soon the Training Hall turned into a brawl of elements, claws, and tails. Lightning, Fire, Ice, Earth, Fear, etc. flew every where as students tried to beat the adults. Suddenly two black mists creeped acrossed the floor and two more adult dragon emerged.

"Can't believe-" said Sha.

"-you started without us." said Dow finishing his twin's sentence.

The Shadow Twins were perfect copies of the other, except in eye color. Both were fairly muscular, had black scales with a silver underbelly, four horns that curled back, down, then up, and a spear tip tail blade, with red wing membranes. Sha's eyes were emerald, Dow's eye's were blue. Both twins then jumped into the fray while tag-teaming with each other.

Mecha-Klaxon then jumped in front of Combu.

**"Guess who has control? I do! I can also teleport now, but only in this form. So, hahahaha!" **said Mecha-Klaxon while circling the dark purple scaled dragon.

**"I'm not a 'selfish monster'. If I was I wouldn't have learned how to control this form. But now I can teleport*teleport*teleport*teleport*! HAHAHAHAHA!" **continued Mecha-Klaxon teleporting around Combu.

"Stop it if you know what's good for you." growled Combu his scales slowly going black.

**"I have complete control over this form! HAHAHAHA! I'm not a monster anymore." **continued Mecha-Klaxon unaware of black wisps seeping up Combu's paws.

**"Who has complete control?! I DO! HAHAHAHA!" **went the now overly hyperactive Mecha-Klaxon as he bounced on the floor and his left optical sensor/eye twitched off and on.

"WHY YOU-I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Combu going Dark and lunging at Mecha-Klaxon.

**"Temper, temper. You need to learn how to control your anger. HAHAHAHA!" **said Mecha-Klaxon teleporting behind Dark Combu.

"Combu stop!" yelled Destra running up to Mecha-Klaxon's right, as Noir took the left.

"WHY SHOULD I?! YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF MY LOVE FOR EXPLOSIVES AND WHENEVER I HELP OUT WITH SOMETHING, LIKE AGAINST GROGG, I DON'T GET A 'THANK YOU' I GET PICKED ON! AND WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!" yelled Dark Combu.

"I forgave him. Don't you see the color of his eyes, er, optics? They're not blue or red, but lifeless grey! All because you didn't forgive him!" said Destra.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL ALL DIE FOR DEFENDING HIM!" Dark Combu roared as he charged them.

Within minutes, Destra and Noir were beaten black 'n' blue by Dark Combu. Mecha-Klaxon was circling Combu, his optics now a grey red tint.

**"I'm the monster?! Look at what you did! You attacked OUR friends! I wonder-" **Mecha-Klaxon was cut off by Combu.

"What would Flare think?" finished Combu with sarcasm in his voice.

**"Why don't you ask her?" **said Mecha-Klaxon pointing behind Combu. Combu turned around and the hate on his face turned to sorrow as his scales returned to normal. The dark purple scaled dragon backed away before running away followed by Flare.

Mecha-Klaxon watched them go before avoiding a orange streak which turned out to be Riptor fleeing from Ignitus.

"Come back you crazy Utahraptor!" yelled Ignitus firing a fireball at the orange streak.

"Noway!uhuh!Notgonnahappenkid!" said Riptor as he arced throughout the Training Hall.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

The adults had won by a longshot, mainly due to Skyler creating Rahkshi crystal golems and the students were bruised and injured but not too seriously. Mecha-Klaxon was helping Destra and Noir walk as both have a broken leg from fighting Dark Combu.

"What happened?" asked Skyler walking forward.

**"Combu went Dark." **replied Mecha-Klaxon as he helped the two injured dragons walk.

"He _WHAT_?!" yelled Maxios.

**"It's my fault actually. I may have over done it...a little...when I showed I had control. heh heh."**

"Why're you laughing?" asked Talos.

**"Hyper side comes out more. Sorry. heh heh heh"**

"Hey Klaxon..." said Combu walking up to Mecha-Klaxon with his head down and Flare next to him, "...sorry about snapping the way I did."

**"No problem. I over did it with the bragging. heh heh heh"**

"Can you stop laughing?"

**"Sorry, hyper side is out more in this form. So, friends?"** Mecha-Klaxon extends a paw as his optics go from grey to blue.

"Friends." says Combu taking the paw then yelping in pain as he gets a 100k voltage shock before falling to the ground with smoke rising from his scales.

**"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAAAAAA! Joker's right dad, that never gets old! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **laughed Mecha-Klaxon as he continued helping the two injured walk to the Infirmary.

"Good one..." groaned Combu.

* * *

FAR OUT TO THE SEA

A BattleFleet is unknowingly sailing towards WarFang but is currently stuck in dense mist. The captain walks towards the door leading to the outside of his quarters and smacks his foot against the metal door frame. He grabs his foot but forgets his left hand is a hook putting it through his already abused foot.

"SMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Kai, Elika, Crux, Noir, Combu, and Destra belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Next Day; 8:00AM

Maxios approached Skyler who was working on a Battle Axe in the Smelters.

"Skyler, I need you to help my son." said Maxios.

"Okay, but why?" replied Skyler eyeing the Battle Axe's blade.

"You know how I had darkness in me, yet never succumbed to it?"

"Yeah, you lost a horn to me because of it."

[Skyler flashes the broken horn and Maxios shudders]

"Anyway, I think my darkness may have been passed down onto him."

"No wonder why I was getting more darkness readings off the kid than even me." said Skyler hanging the weapon up, "I'll help him. Don't worry, I won't take anything from him as a trophy."

Skyler then disappeared into black mist causing Maxios to shudder.

"[Quietly] I'm still not over his abilities. Guess that dream-world incident had some after-effects on me." said Maxios walking away.

* * *

City Gardens

Combu burst into tears as Flare tried to comfort him.

"Why do you hang out with me anymore Flare? I'm a monster! I attacked my own cousin and two of my friends!" sobbed the dark purple scaled dragon.

"It wasn't your fault and it wasn't you. You like blowing stuff up, that other you liked blowing up friends...permenately."

"But those were my darkest feelings brought to life. I can't control it!"

"You snapped out of it when you saw me." said Flare bringing her head close to his.

"Yeah, er...umm..."

Flare kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Combu raises his paw to his cheek in shock. He jumps when he feels a paw on his shoulder and turns around.

"Come with me kid." said a shadowy mist resembling Skyler beckoning him to follow. Combu followed the mist until he was good distance away from the city. The mist then disappeared.

"Why'd you lead me all the way out here?!" asked Combu suddenly stricken with panic.

"Calm down Combu." said Skyler decloaking in front of the dark purple scaled dragon who jumped.

"Don't do that!" yelled Combu.

"Sorry, onto business."

"What business?"

"Your father wants me to train you on how to control the darkness."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I control my Dark forms, helped Spyro gain control over his. So who's to say I can't help you?" said Skyler getting up and going bipedal, "But I'm gonna use my new Dark Form to train you. And...Congratulations! You're the first one to ever see it!"

Skyler then staggered forward as he clutched his right hand/paw. His scales and fur went from green-orage to a dark purple, his body spikes became longer and more serrated then they slowly turned into Dark Crystals, his height doubled, his tail blade turned into a Dark Crystal blade, his wings became battle ravaged yet they could still allow him to fly, black lightning arced off his body, black smoke rose from his maw. When he opened his eyes, Combu jumped, the eyes were more reptilian and orange.

"[Distorted] This was my hardest form to control, aside from the Shadow form. But I managed." said Dark Crystal Skyler.

"But I'm not you though." said Combu.

"[Distorted] No you're not, but anything is possible, you _can _do this."

"Maybe..."

[SMACK!]

"OW! _WHAT_ was that for?!" said Combu after getting hit with the flat of the tail blade.

"[Distorted] I need positive thinking, not negative!" said Dark Crystal Skyler with a smirk.

"So you're gonna beat me until I think positive?! That really helps."

"[Distorted] HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! I need you to think positive. The reason why is because that helps control the Dark form until you have complete control over it. Show Negative emotions or thinking and it takes over you, until something snaps you out of it. I brought Flare along to help incase you lose control." said Dark Crystal Skyler laying down and watching the dark purple dragon as Flare sat beside him.

"[Distorted] Now begin."

* * *

3 WEEKS LATER

It had been three weeks since Skyler started training Combu with no progress it seemed, but Combu had enough that day.

"ENOUGH! Just leave me alone." said Combu as he burst into tears and ran off after another failed attempt.

"[Distorted] Flare, go comfort him." said Dark Crystal Skyler.

The fire dragoness nodded and took off after Combu.

"*Sigh* What to do now?" said Skyler as he sat down and thought in the grassy plain.

* * *

Flare found Combu crying in a corner somewhere in the south part of the city and appraoched him.

"Its not fair! Spyro and Skyler have control over their Dark forms, yet I have none." said Combu.

"Combu its okay. The dragon I know is caring and loves explosives. Besides didn't you know Skyler helped Spyro gain control over his?" said Flare.

"Yeah, but mine is too powerful...I'll never be able to control it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Combu." said Skyler emerging from the shadows, "Learning how to control the darkness within you can take awhile."

"But its been three weeks since we started with no progress."

"You're giving up too easily kid. What do I have to do? Go Shadow Skyler and destroy the city again to help you out?!"

Both Flare and Combu had expressions of fear on their faces at this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm kidding! Geez, lighten up!" said Skyler after seeing their expressions, "Truth is Combu, I have control of my Dark forms but not the darkness that fills my soul. Its all related to my past...my cursed past...you can gain control of your darkness as long as you know you can and that you are in control. Once you have control, you have nothing to fear about the darkness again."

"W-what happened in your past?" asked Combu.

"I'd rather not talk about it, too painful. And I'd rather not discourage you about what I've done. Keep trying, you'll have control in no time kid." with that Skyler disappeared in black mist.

"I can see why dad hates it when he does that. [Shudders] It's creepy."

Unbeknowst to them a shadowy figure snuck up behind them.

"BOO!" yelled the figure and Combu went flying into the low ceiling, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got ya man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Combu glared at the figure, his face turned to confusion, then shock.

"KLAXON?!"

"Who were you expecting? The Easter Dragon?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" continued Klaxon.

Flare took a step back at the sight of Klaxon. He was now the size of a 16-year-old dragon in height and muscle, his scales were black as black smoke flickered off him, his eyes were lit up like laterns, yet they held some blue in them.

"Since when do you have a Dark Form?!" asked Combu still in shock.

"Since I was a kid! I'm not gonna rub it in like I did before. But ya have to admit, this is cool!" said Dark Klaxon.

"Yeah, but you're-"

"Older? Yeah, its weird but still neat. Dad told me to try to help ya out a bit. Don't worry, I'm not gonna be a showoff like last time. Oh, and Destra and Noir wanted me to tell ya, they forgive ya man. Follow me, I know a wonderful place that helps calm your nerves." with that Klaxon took off followed by the still puzzled Flare and Combu.

* * *

Hidden Pond

"K, we're here." said Dark Klaxon as he landed at the hidden pond.

"When did you find this place?!" asked Combu looking around.

"When I was six. Weird thing is this place repairs itself, you torch a flower it regenerates itself. This place always helps calm my nerves. Hey, Rico! Got a new student for ya!"

"Who's Rico?" asked Flare.

"A friend o' mine."

Suddenly an Ape (that resembled the baboon from The Lion King) dropped down. His eyes held peacefulness, caring, and serenity in them. His armor was leathery yet seemed fairly strong.

"So, you have returned. Back for another lesson?" said Rico eyeing Klaxon with a friendly gaze and a somewhat toothy smile.

"No, but he needs one." said Dark Klaxon pushing Combu towards Rico.

"Hmmmm, [mumbles incoherently]. He might be more difficult than my other students, but I be willing to give him a go. Flare you stay."

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Flare in shock.

"I know almost everybody's name, despite me being nowhere near WarFang. I may be old but I'm no fool. The other Apes exiled me because I wanted peace. Now I teach dragons with darkness in them how to control it. Klaxon's one of my best students, his darkness puzzles me though..." the old Ape trailed off as he walked away from the group.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Combu as they followed the rambling Ape.

"Yes I'm sure man. I've known this guy for six years and he's the most peaceful and helpful guy I know. Give 'im a chance."

"Combu, come here." said Rico and Combu listened, "Stand here."

"What f-"

[THUNK!]

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Combu clutching his head as Rico held a bamboo staff.

"Not following my instructions! Go Dark before we're ready and you get another bump on the head."

Dark Klaxon tried to surpress a snicker but burst into laughter at his friend's misery. Combu shot a quick glare before-

[THUNK!]

"Pay attention or else you get another bump on the head!"

"[Mutters] This is gonna be a long night..."

[THUNK!]

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Crux, Kai, Destra, Noir, and Combu belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Hidden Pond

[THUNK!]

"Would you-" [THUNK!] "-stop-" [THUNK!] "-hitting me-" [THUNK!] "-on the head-" [THUNK!] "-with a wooden staff?!"

"Incorrect! This not be wood, this be bamboo!"

[THUNK!]

"Stop it, you old piece of-"

[THUNK!]

"Language!"

[THUNK!]

"STOP HITTING ME!"

[THUNK!]

"I did not hear the magic word."

[THUNK!]

"PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!"

"Okay."

Combu glared at Dark Klaxon who was on his back laughing his head off. Flare looked confused, frightened, and shocked all at once as her gaze shifted between the laughing Dark Klaxon and Combu.

"This was your idea, smart guy." growled Combu, his right eye twitching.

"He did the same to me man. Its just funny when somebody else gets smacked on the head with his staff." said Klaxon through his laughter.

"Don't think about breaking my staff, I have many more where they came from." said Rico balancing on his staff on one leg.

Suddenly Combu went Dark and charged Dark Klaxon. The now bigger dragon grabbed one of Rico's staffs and smacked Dark Combu on the head, instantly returning the dragon to normal.

"Hey Rico! Glad you have these scattered throughout this place! They come in handy!" said Dark Klaxon as he put the staff away and went over to the disoriented Combu and slapped him twice.

"How do you feel?" asked Klaxon to Combu.

"Ffffine. Why?" replied Combu swaying a bit.

"Okay, you need a break." said Klaxon helping Combu over to a wooden bench.

"You are sssso gonna pay fffffor thisss." said Combu still disoriented.

"Oh, shut up and get some rest!" said Klaxon walking away and climbing into a nearby tree, his scales and body returned to normal, "Same goes for you Flare."

Flare went over and layed down by Combu and fell asleep. Rico fell asleep balancing on his staff.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Klaxon jumped down from his tree, strectched causing his joints to pop, he then walked to the pond outside and splashed his head in the water. Looking into the pond he saw his face...morph into a human's. Jumping back, he cautiously looked back into the water and saw his scaly face, horns, and fangs and shrugged and walked towards the cliff edge.

He watched as the sun rose and then he heard the tiniest rustle of grass and he pretended not to be aware and continued watching the sunrise. He then heard a roar, rolling to the right, he sprung up and went Dark. He relaxed when he saw Combu face-plant into the grass.

"How about trying NOT to be heard next time?" joked Dark Klaxon as he walked away as Combu picked himself up and spit out some grass.

"I'm gonna get you someday!" said Combu as he continued to spit out grass.

"I doubt it!" called back Dark Klaxon as he continued walking away.

Combu charged him but attacked air.

"I can control shadows, remember?" said Dark Klaxon as he reappeared behind Combu and delivered a tail slash to Combu's flank. Combu whirled around to hit a shadow image of Klaxon.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're slowly losing your temper buddy." said Dark Klaxon as he reappeared in a tree looking bored. Combu fired a fireball at Dark Klaxon who just swatted it aside and yawned, "Ya know this could be part of your training. Oh, Merry Christmas!"

Combu found a Bowling Bomb in his paws and the fuse was almost gone. He fumbled with it before it went off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dark Klaxon causing him to fall out of the tree and then he got tackled by Combu.

"I'll show you!" said Combu trying to pin the bigger dragon but failed miserably as Dark Klaxon buried his head in the ground.

"I'm bigger and stronger than you in this form, you can't beat me pal." said Dark Klaxon removing his paw and sitting by the ledge again.

"What's the matter?" asked Combu after digging his head out of the ground and calming down a bit.

"I...don't know...Something dark is on the horizon and I feel it pertains to my father, but I can't tell what it is..." said Dark Klaxon.

"You mean like he-"

"NO! HE'D NEVER ATTACK THE CITY AGAIN AND YOU KNOW IT!" barked Dark Klaxon, "Sorry. I know for sure he doesn't attack the city...Go wake Flare up, we have to return to WarFang."

* * *

WarFang; Skyler's room

Combu was searching for Skyler when he went into the older dragon's room and found nothing but stumbled upon a black covered book with red lettering and a grey binding.

" 'Book of Dark Artifacts?' What is Skyler doing with this in his room?Brillant...now I'm talking to myself." said Combu as he lazily skipped through the pages until...

" 'The Carcanet of Tenebris.' Total control over my Dark form! Where is it?! This book might say something of where it is..." Combu searched the page for the carcanet's location but was interrupted as Skyler came in, saw him reading the book, and snatched it away from him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SCREAMING OF SH%$ ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled the Fox Dragon angrily his eyes turning orange and begining to glaze over to hellfire.

"I was looking for you," he glanced at the book that was now in Skyler's trembling hand. "Can I have that back? I was reading and-"

"What about it?" Combu could sense Skyler's...fear? No, it was unease. Skyler put the book in a thick safe, one, Combu noted, that couldn't be blown open.

"Umm, nothing." Skyler raised an eyebrow and said slowly, "I _know_ you're lying, don't _try_ it with me."

"The Carcanet of Tenebris," murmured Combu. "I was thinking I could find it and..." Skyler clamps his paw around Combu's mouth, clamping it shut.

"Now you _listen_ to me Combu; you are _not_ to find the Carcanet of Tenebris. Do you have _any _idea how dangerous it is? Besides the carcanet has been lost to a dangerous pirate that I was hunting a long time ago and I doubt Hook would still be alive after 100 years."

Suddenly a warning horn goes off and Skyler glances out the window in alarm, "SLAG!" Turns to Combu, "Combu, go home!"

"But-"

"NOW!" roars Skyler, black smoke rising from his maw.

'Must be a threatening method of his.' thought Combu as he left.

Skyler then arced to the walls facing the sea and his eyes glared over blue, then green and the pupils seemed to grow smaller. In reality he was using Thermal then Tech then he zoomed in and scanned the nearest ship.

'Slag!' though Skyler as his eyes returned to normal.

"That's odd. There was twice as many as there is now when the scouts reported in." said Spyro.

"Hey, Destra?" asked Klaxon.

"Yeah?"

"Where _did_ you put that Atom Bomb?"

Ignitus burst out laughing, followed by Klaxon.

Spyro and Skyler: What bomb?!

Klaxon, Ignitus, and Destra blush waiting for one of them to explain.

"A while back, we found an Atom Bomb in front of Flare's fridge, we thought it was a dud after...Combusmashedaketchupbottleag ainstit...and Destra teleported it into the ocean." said Klaxon sheepishly.

"It makes our job easier." said Skyler, "Blaze, Hunter merge into a Annihalator."

The snake bot and lion bot transformed and combined into Annihalator as Scorch jumped off the wall and dive-bombed the water. Once underwater a big black shadow was visible on the surface.

"What happened to Uncle Scorch?!" said Klaxon.

"He triples in size when he's in water. Annihalator, harpoon a ship!"

"We will comply." said Annihalator as he fired a harpoon into a ship, removing the launcher he nailed it to the wall and jumped off the walls and began advancing on another ship.

"Capture the pirates on the disabled ship alive, the others attack and destroy!" said Skyler as he took off for a Carrier ship.

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared above them as a large flying wooden ship lowered itself from the clouds as the ship's occupants cheered and jeered as they aimed a large cannon and fired, harpooning another ship.

"WOO HOO!" yelled Harbison as he slide down the rope connected to the harpooned ship. Dropping off the rope, he dodge rolled and unslung his Pulse Rifle and opened fired.

"Eat this you sons of b$#!" yelled Harbison as he breathed a spray of red acid on the pirates. They screamed in pain as they were slowly melted. He heard a screech behind him and turned around to see Crux put a knife-like tongue through the neck of a pirate.

"[Muffled] You need to watch your back." said Crux.

"What?"

"Sorry, can't speak well when I have my tongue like that. You need to watch your back." Crux flinched when Harbison aimed at him, but turned around after hearing a thud and saw a now headless pirate body.

"Speak for yourself." said Harbison as he put his claws into a pirate's stomach and opened fired at point blank range.

Spyro was fighting at least thirty pirates at the same time when fire roasted them alive and he looked up to see Legendary land next to him.

"Need a hand kid?" asked Legendary as he sent a pirate flying with a tail slap. Suddenly an orange and blue buzzsaw raced across the deck.

"Makeway!Lookout!" cried Riptor as he and his brother ripped pirates apart with their tag team.

Suddenly a shadow tornado ripped across the deck sucking pirates into its black vortex, killing them. When the tornado stopped the Shadow Twins were slicing 'n' dicing pirates in perfect sync.

"This is-" said Sha.

"-fun." finished Dow.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"You'll pay for this! Ya hear me? PAY! So says Captain Edward Periwinkle Hook!" yelled Hook as he and his ruined fleet retreated from the battle.

Klaxon burst out laughing when he heard Hook's full name. When Skyler's back was turned a dark purple scaled dragon shot past him. Looking around, he could of sworn he saw Combu come up to the walls during the battle. He walked up to a guard.

"Have you seen Combu?" asked Skyler.

"Yeah, I just told him we beat back Hook's-[chokes]"

"You did not tell him, did you?" asked Skyler his voice laced with venom.

"He shot by you when your back was turned...hurck!"

Skyler threw the guard off the walls, and luckily, into a haystack. He took off as a massive purple explosion engulfed the fleet. Flying towards water level, he saw Dark Combu hovering above the fleet...with the carcanet around his neck.

"I control this now." chcuckled the black wreathed dragon.

Skyler looked behind Combu to see Scorch chasing after Hook and Smee in a rowboat with Hook rowing at unheard of speed. Only one of Scorch's heads was visible, followed by a second, third, then fourth.

"SMEEEE! SAVE MEEE!" screamed Hook as he continued rowing.

Scorch was about to grab Hook when Smee smacked him on the head with an oar. Scorch stopped and dove underwater, but one head resurfaced and hit Smee with water a Fire Hose speed and pressure. The captain's assisstant took off his glasses and wiped them off.

"At least the Komodo had manners." remarked Smee taking a seat and helping his captain row.

* * *

Prison; Interrogation and Torture Section

Skyler walks into the Interrogation room as his Terran Predator form and walks in front of the captured pirates.

"You will tell me where you're new base is located or you will die." said Skyler calmly.

"What's a Predator doin' helping dragons? Thought they hunted worthy prey." said one.

"Funny thing about that...[hoses pop and hiss then mask hisses upon removal; all the pirates gasp]...I'm a Terran." said Skyler with a smirk as he grabbed one by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Now talk!"

"I'll...*gasp*...never talk!"

Skyler slowly increased his grip until the pirate's neck exploded and his body fell to the floor, headless.

"Oh, well. Who's next?"

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Skyler exited the room and turned back into his Mecha Dragon form then Fox Dragon form.

"These pirates are far more resistant than I remember. 100 years in that mist, must of made them more resistant. Even my torture didn't break them."

"Can I try?" asked Combu, Skyler narrowed his eyes then turned to Klaxon and Flare.

"You two go in there. Klaxon go Dark." said Skyler.

Flare went in first. Klaxon roared as he went dark and then went in also.

"You may go."

Combu entered and noticed Flare on the left side of the door and Dark Klaxon on the right. Combu cleared his throat to get the pirates' attention before speaking.

"I'm the one who destroyed your fleet when it was retreating." said Combu calmly.

"You?! Don't make me laugh. As if a tiny pathetic purple whelpling could take us out." said a high ranking pirate before getting blasted by a convexity beam and turning to stone then disintergrating.

"I warned you. Now, talk or I'll **KILL ALL OF YOU!"** said Combu flashing between normal and Dark.

"Let me have a shot." said Dark Klaxon walking forward and outstretching a paw and putting it into a vice grip. One of the pirates suddenly looked like he was being crushed, Klaxon began moving his hand up and down which slammed the pirate into floor and ceiling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is fun!" said Dark Klaxon.

"Okay-OOF!-we'll-OOF!-talk! OFF!-Just stop-OOF!-slamming me!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Eh, I don't think you've had enough. HAHAHA!" said Dark Klaxon who turned towards Combu, "Can I have an explosive?"

Combu's eyes widened as he slowly handed one to Dark Klaxon.

"Open wide." said Dark Klaxon as he shoved the explosive down the pirate's throat and pulled the pin, "Happy trails buddy."

Dark Klaxon threw the pirate to the far side of the room where he exploded.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dark Klaxon then turned his gaze to a shocked Combu and Flare, "Too much?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Both nod. Skyler enters the room and sits at the entrance.

"Ready to talk?"

All the pirates at once: Yes! Keep those two away from us! Do anything to us but get them away!

Skyler raises a eyebrow at the two who laugh sheepishly at his gaze before edging out the door. Skyler turns his attention back to the pirates.

"Okay, lets talk."

[SHING!]

And that's when the screaming started.

* * *

A while later; streets of WarFang

Combu and Dark Klaxon are walking towards the Academy when Combu stops.

"Why'd ya stop?" asked Dark Klaxon.

"Are you yourself? Because you were a little...harsh to the pirate." asked Combu.

"I'm fine man. I've had this form since I was six, remember? Besides Rico helps. I'd get rid of that necklace though."

"What?! No! I need to help control my dark form!"

"Whatever man." Dark Klaxon then gets an evil grin on his face and grabs the carcanet from Combu's neck, "You want it? Come get me buddy..."

Combu was shocked for a second as Dark Klaxon disappeared into a black mist.

"Hey! Give that back! I need it!"

From every direction: You want it? [Sing-song voice] Come find me. I'm waitin'. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"When I find you Klaxon, I'm gonna beat the tar out of you!"

Every direction: Big talk, oh I'm scared. First you have to find me.

Combu began searching the city for the Dark version of his friend who was sitting in a tree twirling the carcanet on one of his claws, smirking at his friend's panic.

"I'm such a naughty boy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Alex, Crux, Destra, Combu and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Infirmary

"Okay, maybe I overdid it last night. [Wing gets snapped into place] AAAHAHAAAAAAAH!" said Klaxon as his father fixed his displaced wing.

"You are begining to be quite troublesome, son." said Skyler as he bent the tail back to its normal state.

"I was just having a little fun and he went completely beserk, luckily he didn't go dark, and beat the tar out me."

"Just stay on the down-low for now." said Skyler shaking his head as he walked away.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER; WARFANG GARDENS

Klaxon was walking into the gardens thinking on how to ask Flare out, he turned the corner and stopped and gaped at the sight. Combu and Flare kissing under a mistletoe.

"WHAT?!" says Klaxon shocking the two out of their romance.

"Oh, hey buddy what's up?" said Combu noticing Klaxon's shock.

"Ji...whu...Hai...H-how?"

"What do you mean...whatever the hell you said then the word 'how'?"

"I mean...how? How did this happen?"

"It happened."

"Is this revenge for the amulet?"

"No, but your misery is a satisfying perk."

Klaxon turned away and then noticed something...Combu wasn't wearing the necklace.

"Klaxon, you okay?" asked Flare.

"Yeah Flare, I'm fine." said Klaxon, but unbeknowst to the two lovebirds Klaxon had a evil smile on his face.

Klaxon suddenly twitched and his scales began to change to black, his body grew, and black smoke slithered off his body.

"Oh I'm definitely fine Flare. I'm fine for being heartbroken! I'm fine with this whole scene! I'm fine with every f$#ing detail!" snapped Dark Klaxon as he advanced on her, latern-like eyes now aglow with red instead of blue. Flare began backing away.

"Klaxon, you're scaring me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this what you're afraid of?! What do I have to do to get your attention hmm?!"

Suddenly Dark Klaxon was knocked off his feet by Dark Combu.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Dark Combu.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What're you gonna do? Beat me up like last night? Good luck-"

Dark Combu delivered a harsh left hook before Dark Klaxon could finish, knocking the dragon back and what appeared to be unconsciousness after which Combu returned to normal.

"What just happened?" asked Combu after seeing Klaxon on the ground.

"Combu...y-you controlled your Dark form!" said Flare.

"I did...?"

"See? You don't need that amulet you got from Hook."

"Yeah, but it will help. Come on, lets go somewhere else."

Both walk away, tails locked, unaware of Klaxon's half opened eye and the smile on his face.

"You're welcome buddy."

* * *

An hour later;Academy

Destra had recovered from his broken leg and was walking towards the Mess hall when he saw Klaxon relaxing in a tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Destra.

"Thinking on how well my plan worked for Combu." was the blue-green dragon's reply.

"Plan? What plan?"

"I found out today that him and Flare are dating, I 'lost' control over my dark side and he had control over his when he beat me."

"That necklace of his-"

"He wasn't wearing it."

"Okay, guess Flare keeps him from turning but how'd you lose control?"

"I didn't, I faked it to prove he doesn't need that blasted amulet to control his Dark Form. But I have a feeling he'll learn that soon enough."

* * *

Near the River of Avalon

Combu was pacing back and forth along the sandy beach near the river and a certain stealth specialist could tell he was irritated.

"What is wrong with me?! I've never felt like this before!" said Combu to himself as he kept pacing.

"I warned you Combu." said Skyler decloaking.

"I said not to do that!"

"You're becoming angrier, more irritatable; not like yourself are you?" said Skyler locking his gaze on the smaller dragon.

"How can you tell?" asked Combu fidgeting.

"Your actions and my Neuro Vision shows unusual neuro signs. If you want to know what's causing this, here's the book."

Skyler tossed the book to Combu and disappeared in black mist.

"[Distant] Call me when you're done with the book."

Combu began flipping through the pages of the book until he came to the page about the Carcanet of Tenebris.

Reads sentence:

"Caution: Despite the advantage of using the Carcanet, it causes the wearer to lose their personality, slowly."

"Great, the one thing that can help me also causes me to slowly lose myself. Guess dark artifacts can't help me but this thing also keeps my darkness under control...AGH! THIS IS HOPELESS!"

"No it isn't." said Klaxon walking towards Combu with Flare by his side, "Flare go talk to him, I'll go get Rico."

Klaxon then disappeared in black mist leaving Combu and Flare alone.

"Combu its alright. You don't need that amulet to control your Dark form, you did it just fine when Klaxon 'attacked' me."

"Why'd you do air quotes?"

"He planned it, no, I had nothing to do with it. He was trying to convince you that you don't need that amulet to control your Dark form. Remember Skyler's training and...Rico's."

"[Chuckles] Rico's was more of beat me on the head with a wooden stick."

[THUNK!]

"I told you before, this not wood, this bamboo!" said Rico as he dropped down from a nearby tree with a smile on his face, "Klaxon tell me you controlled your Dark Form when he 'attacked' Flare. This true?"

"I...don't know. I don't remember the fight."

"Let me see your eyes."

Rico grabs Combu by the head and stares into the dark purple scaled dragon's eyes.

"Yep, you controlled your Dark form. Temporarily it may have been, you still controlled it. That is very good. I'll be taking the amulet for immediate disposure."

Rico removed the necklace and put it into a pouch he had on his belt. Suddenly Ignitus came crashing into view.

"Guys! Skyler challenged a new dragon that came to WarFang! You've got to see it!" said Ignitus his eyes wide.

"You young ones have fun, I might not be welcome in WarFang due to my kind despite the help I provide for those who can't control their darkness." said Rico climbing back into the tree and disappearing.

**"Okay, I'll take us to WarFang." **said Mecha-Klaxon as he bounced on the ground and had the book tucked into a wing, **"Stay close."**

* * *

WARFANG ARENA

The group arrive in the Arena's stands and watched as Skyler approached a 16-year-old dragon who had gore-red scales that had a pattern of black fire (which actually flickered). His eyes were like to rubies that glinted slightly, his tail blade resembled the eight pointed star of chaos. He was also fairly musclar.

Skyler stepped forward and went bipedal, the dragon followed suit.

"May Fire burn me." said Skyler as flames engulfed him. When the flames went away, a charred skeleton remained which instantly turned to dust.

"Uh, oh..." said Klaxon his eyes going wide.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ignitus.

"You don't want-"

Suddenly a Flaming Skeletal Dragon burst from the ground behind the dragon.

"[Demonic] BURN!" yelled Fire Skyler as he unleashed a torrent of white fire on the smaller dragon.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Crux, Kai, Alex, Noir, Combu, and Destra belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Fire Skyler watched as the flames consumed the dragon.

'Hmm, maybe the attack wasn't set for 'burn and kill' not 'burn'. Oh, well.' thought Fire Skyler as he turned around and started walking away until he saw Klaxon point a trembling claw behind him. Turning around he saw _something_ in the fire, the dragon he thought he fried walked calmly out of the fire and brushed bits of dust and ash off himself while holding a scythe. The scythe was fairly imposing by itself, yet to Skyler still lacked a bit. The haft of the scythe was made of black iron with a marking resembling the skeleton of a coiling snake wrapping around it. The skull of the snake was at the top of the scythe, its hissing fangs as massive as the blade. The sides of the scythe were adorned with the screaming faces of dragons, grublins, humans, apes, and many others that Skyler didn't recognize (and that's saying something, he's been to about 95% of every universe in the multi-verse). The tail of the snake ended in a viscous looking tail blade which made the pummel.

The dragon whispered something that Skyler also didn't recognize, each word felt like a punch to the gut, er, make that the skeletal ribcage.

_"Goriash'equall aishoth arrtyi aiel esshe."_

Without warning the snake adorning the weapon came to life and leaped onto Flame Skyler. The dragon flung the scythe at the Flaming Skeletal Dragon, impaling him in the ribcage and earning a grunt from him.

"First meeting warrant introductions, I am Alex the Chaos dragon. You really annoyed me, you're going down."

"[Demonic] Name's Skyler the Fox Dragon and I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly the flames on Skyler went out and the bones crumpled to dust, Flame Skyler reemerged five feet away from Alex.

"I admire you're guts kid, but you need more than that to beat me. KLAXON, GET DOWN HERE!"

Klaxon appeared next to his father from black mist.

"You know what to do right, son?"

"Yes, dad."

Klaxon closed his eyes leaving Alex confused for a short time before Klaxon started changing. Klaxon's body grew to be that of 16-year-old dragon, his muscles followed, his scales then went from blue-green to pitch black, black smoke slithered off his body. When he opened his eyes they were glowing with a hint of blue in them.

"Lets see you beat us now!" said Dark Klaxon.

'Hmm, never saw this before. This guy looks dangerous, but I'm worse.' thought Alex after seeing Klaxon change.

Suddenly Klaxon disappeared in black mist and Alex had no time to dodge before he got hit with a spin-kick. Looking at the dragon, he saw him standing on two legs and he wasn't in any defensive stance.

'Man, this guy's arrogant!'

After a quick brawl, Alex jumped back from the Dark dragon who leaned against a pillar and started filing his claws.

'D#$, this guy's tougher than I thought! I need a change of tatics.' thought Alex after fighting Dark Klaxon for a short time and decided to use his pleasure element to calm the dragon down.

Klaxon began swaying and the black smoke started to recede from his body, Flame Skyler noticed this and used his Force abilities to contact his son.

'Klaxon, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I...don't know...

'You want to know something?'

'What?'

'Alex thinks you're a coward.'

'WHAT?!'

Klaxon suddenly snapped out of it and the black smoke returned with a vengence, his eyes went from glowing blue to glowing blood-red.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A COWARD!" yelled Dark Klaxon as he closed his eyes once again. His body and muscles once again grew, his horns grew longer and sharper, his wings became razor-tipped, and a purple flame pattern formed on his scales, his claws became serrated. When the transformation was done he resembled a 21-year-old dragon.

"I'm gonna make you pay boy!" said Dark Klaxon.

Suddenly Bowling Bombs came flying into the Arena, causing all three to avoid them.

"Dance boys! Dance! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Combu as he kept throwing the bombs at them.

"What's his problem?" asked Flame Skyler to his son.

"He's like that. You deal with Alex, I'll deal with Combu." said Dark Klaxon disappearing in black mist and reappearing behind Combu. Dark Klaxon grabbed Combu and threw him into the Arena.

"Sheesh, can't you take a few explosions without hurting me?!" said Combu as he got up.

"Not when we're fighting you little pyromanic!" said Dark Klaxon as he charged the now severely smaller dragon. Combu barely dodged the charge, considering he was smaller yet Klaxon did have unnatural speed.

"You trying to kill me?!"

"No."

Suddenly Klaxon reared up and his fore paws became aglow with purple energy, he slammed the ground causing cracks to form in the stone. Three pairs of hands shot out of the ground, each belonged to a Dark Crystal Golem.

"Get him!" commanded Dark Klaxon pointing at Combu. Combu smashed the Golems to pieces and Dark Klaxon backed away.

"Dad! We need to finish this!" yelled Dark Klaxon to his father who was using The Chains of Eternal Flame on Alex giving the dragon hardly any time to counter. Skyler then Dust Teleported to his son's location and rewrapped the chains around his wrists.

Dark Klaxon jumped onto his father's back as fire began dancing around Flame Skyler, soon Convexity streaks followed. The two elements mixed and began to speed up.

"Uh, oh! Wearesodead!" said Combu backing away from the coming malestrom.

"They're using a Tag-Team Fury!" yelled a random spectator in the stands.

The Fire Convexity Fury finally exploded, sending burning waves of Convexity at the two dragons and causing dust to fly up. When the dust cleared Dark Klaxon jumped off his father's back and returned to normal panting heavily, Skyler also returned to normal yet wasn't panting as heavily as his son.

Alex got up and began walking towards the two.

"Ah, COME ON! Nobody...should be...conscious after that...attack!" said Klaxon.

Then all three heard the sound of a lit fuse and turned towards the unconscious body of Combu who had a smile on his face and in an outstretched paw a BlockBuster bomb with these words engraved on the side: "I WIN!"

"That little cheat!" said Klaxon with a smile.

An explosion ripped through the Arena and when the smoke cleared Klaxon, Skyler, and Alex where unconscious as Combu got up shakily. The crowd went into an uproar of cheers and Combu did a not too graceful bow. Before he passed out he spoke, "Can I go to the Infirmary?"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Destra, Noir, and Combu belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Next Day

Skyler walked out of his room and was heading for the Mess Hall.

"I'll never underestimate the son of Maxios again. Little blighter used something resembling the Predator's Nuke. Best tell them he's off-limits if they come here." said the Fox Dragon to himself.

Suddenly he cried out in pain and clutched his head as images filled his head. He got up quickly after the pain died and opened a purple vortex and went into it. He looked around the Void in panic. He watched as the ruined remains of the Imperial Star Destroyer "Aggressor" flew by in its unending flight path, he then spotted the ruins of Jak's old world and arced to it. Upon landing in the Industrial Section, he saw now ruined KG Deathbots and Soldiers walking like zombies throughout the place but ignored them as he found the hidden door that lead to his younger brother's tomb. Upon entering the inner sanctum, he opened his brother's coffin and found...nothing.

"No! No, no, no, NO!" yelled Skyler fully enraged, black lightning arcing off him, "When I find out who did this, I will make them suffer for desecrating Mike's tomb! This I swear on my life."

* * *

Training Hall, 5 Hours Later

Klaxon, Ignitus, Destra, and Flare were watching Skyler's movements as Spyro gave them a lecture on advanced melee/element combos and Destra leaned close to Klaxon.

"Your dad is creeping me out. His eyes have been orange all day, I don't like it."

"I know something is very wrong."

"AH-CHOO!"

The doors were blown open as Alex and a snickering Combu walked in.

"Sorry, I think I'm getting a cold." said Alex as he sat down by the others then noticed Skyler's glare.

"Is your father alright? He's glaring at me and it unnerves me, and that's saying something." said Alex to Klaxon.

"I don't know. He hardly ever holds grudges and his eyes hardly remain orange for an extended period of time." said Klaxon growing more and more nervous. Scorch then walked in and kept his gaze locked on his older brother.

Suddenly Skyler charged towards Alex, but Scorch stopped him as one of his heads shot forward and bit into Skyler's neck. Skyler fell to his knees, his eyes turning blue at which the head retracted.

"What was that?!" asked Klaxon.

"I believe your father had a temporary blind fury state, I stopped him with one of my neurotoxins." said Scorch, "These states only happen after a something really bad has happened."

"Sorry...Klaxon, Scorch I need to talk to you two alone." said Skyler getting up and walking out the blown open doors then turned back towards Alex, "You're fixing this hole later."

Once in his room, Skyler turned towards his brother and son.

"Scorch, you remember Mike?"

Scorch's heads hang in sadness and nodded. Klaxon looks between his father and uncle with a confused expression.

"Mind telling me who 'Mike' is?" asked Klaxon.

"He would of been your second uncle had he not been killed." said Skyler looking away.

"Something happen at his tomb?" asked Scorch.

"Somebody stole his body."

Scorch's heads reeled back at the news then anger filled his eyes.

"We kill whoever did it." he growled.

Suddenly warning horns went off.

"Slag! Who's attacking now?!" snapped Skyler as he arced towards the walls. Upon arriving he saw a figure and he nearly turned white at the sight. His younger brother, Mike, was a walking corpse killing the guards on the walls without mercy. He charged and knocked the corpse off the wall, him going down with it. When the two landed, Skyler brought out a Plasma Shotgun and pointed it at his brother's face. The blank eye suddenly got blue coloring in it.

"Do...it..." croaked the corpse. Skyler looked away as he fired, blowing off his brother's head. He walked away, dropped the weapon and fell to his knees. Lightning and thunder flashed and crashed in the sky as rain pelted the city.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Skyler as he pounded the ground in anger as tears fell from his orange eyes.

* * *

In a far away location

"Oh look at how miserable he is Smee. I love this place, especially with all the Dark Artifacts I have here. I think we'll torture him some more." said Hook with an evil smile plastering his face.

"Y-yes, s-sir." stammered Smee as he left the room with the Seeing Crystal, sweating profusely.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Next Day

Skyler reburied his brother in an undisclosed location, that not even Scorch knew, and set up traps for those who would dare try to defile it again. He put summoning runes around the grave, and slit his wrist causing his blue blood to splatter onto the runes.

"If any soul dare defile this grave, may these runes summon me wether in life or death, so I may destroy the defilers." said Skyler his eyes hellfire. The runes glowed a bright blue in response and the Fox Dragon left in black mist as thunder crashed and lightning flashed in the sky.

* * *

WarFang; 1 Hour Later

Skyler was pacing back and forth in the Training Hall, his eyes orange and his temper getting the best of him.

"AH-CHOO!"

The doors were blown open once again as Alex walked in and Skyler gave him glare.

"You're fixing that later." growled Skyler.

"Sheesh, you're a hot-head today."

"Don't you smart off to me kid! I need something to blow off some steam on and _you're _the perfect target."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Before Alex could react, Skyler became a blur and was in his face, slammed a foot onto his legs and started punching him like a punching bag before sending him flying. Alex climbed out of the wall.

"Okay, you really pissed me off tough guy." said Alex.

"[Mimics Johnny Cage] Bring it!"

Both dragons charged and went at it tooth and claw. After twenty minutes of melee fighting, they backed off. Skyler created three clones of himself, each morphing into different characters.

A living spear wrapped itself around Alex.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion/Skyler pulling the dragon towards him before doing a Hellfire Flip sending the dragon towards Ermac/Skyler who tele-slammed the dragon into the ground. Alex side-rolled as Zeratul/Skyler slammed his psi-blade into the ground then disappeared in grey mist. Alex got up and looked at the four enemies.

"Four against one! REALLY?! HOW ABOUT A FAIR FIGHT?!"

All four: "Not gonna happen kid!"

After five minutes of brutal beating from the three clones, Alex changed into Wrath. Wrath looked like a metallic version of Alex. He has lines made out of brass that resemble a skeleton and eyes that burn with hellfire. He has the mark of Khorne on his forehead, flanks, wing membranes (the membranes look like sheet metal), and chest. He also has an odd red arura that radiates from his joints.

"Nice change of appearance." said Skyler before dispersing his clones and morphing into Flame Skyler. Unwrapping the chains from his wrists, they became aglow with blue fire.

"What chains are those?" asked Wrath/Alex.

"Last time I used the Chains of Eternal Fire, now I'm using the Chains of Oblivion!" said Flame Skyler as he charged swinging the chains.

This time Flame Skyler was thrown into a wall and climbed out returning to his normal form.

"Okay, you forced my hand. This form is Forbidden but we Hybrids don't always follow the rules. Have you ever seen 'The Thing' movies, either the old or the new one?" said Skyler with the smirk as reached for the back of his head.

"Yeah, I've seen them. Why-wait. How do you know about movies?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Terran."

"So, you're human?"

"No, I'm a Terran, or I was before I came here, in a way."

"What's the difference?"

"Terrans are the distant cousin to humans, yet more technologically advanced. Example: When humans were in the Stone Age, Terrans were in the Medieval Age."

Skyler then ripped his face off to reveal the blue skull underneath his scales, his eyes disappeared and were replaced with blue fire. His body grew in height. He staggered forward as an extra pair of wings sprouted from his back, his claws became serrated enough to cut through anything, his spikes on his body grew longer and more serrated, he grew 14 extra tails each with a liquid metal tip. His neck became skeletal and elongated and another head grew that matched the first.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The reason why we are forbidden to use this form, is because of how much power we get from it. I have never used this form before and its power is...intoxicating." said Forbidden Skyler as he towered over Alex, blue fire escaping his maws.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to mess with fire?!" said one of the heads breathing a torrent of blue fire towards Alex who side-rolled the attack and snapped.

Skyler noticed this and cuffed his second head upside the head.

"You idiot!"

* * *

Ten minutes Later; Infirmary

Skyler was back to normal, except for half his face which was half flesh and half blue bone with the blue fire. He was missing an arm (which was slowly regenerating), both his wings were broken, and his ribcage was shattered.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, should be able to defeat my dad's Forbidden form!" said Klaxon, eyes flashing between blue and red.

"Alex probably used Wrath on him." said Combu and everybody looked at him, he grimanced when Klaxon's eyes flashed red then blue.

"And how would you know this?" asked Klaxon venom laced in his voice.

"H-he told me how his powers work, he can't use his fury until he takes the form of his element. He achieves this through using the same element and then, bang."

When Combu finished his sentence Alex walked in.

"Nope, Wrath couldn't beat him, even though I did throw him into a wall. I became something worse after...a certain phrase." said Alex unaware of Klaxon's eyes glazing over with red then returning to the flashing blue to red.

"What happened?" asked Ignitus.

"I became the Bloodthirster of the Skull Lord."

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU ALEX, TO A DUEL IN THE ARENA, NOW! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL A FORBIDDEN FORM REALLY IS!" yelled Klaxon, eyes going blood-red.

"You okay Klaxon?" asked Ignitus.

"I'M FINE I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!" growled the blue-green dragon, small black wisps coming from his paws.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Talos, Maxios, Kai, Alex, Crux, Combu, Noir, Destra, Pyre, Gaia, and Elika belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Arena

Klaxon paced furiously around the Arena's inner ring and contemplated this day. His father beaten by some 16-year-old dragon with powers of chaos? Beaten when in Forbidden form? Outrageous! His anger kept bubbling up inside him, never dying down even for an instant. His eyes had, unbeknowst to him, gone from blood-red to hellfire-red and his scales were losing their shine, begining to turn a dark luster yet kept the color.

"This dragon thinks he's so tough?! I'll show him! He'll pay!" growled the now darker blue-green dragon to himself as he kept pacing. Klaxon turned towards the sound of the iron gates opening and saw Alex and his...friends(?) walk in. He saw their expressions when they saw him. Shock? Fear? Both? He couldn't tell but he didn't care. Destra stepped forward and flinched at Klaxon's hellfire-red gaze.

"K-Klaxon, y-you okay?" stammered Destra somewhat disturbed at his friend's appearance.

"I'm fine." said Klaxon watching them closely.

"Klaxon, I think this might be a bad idea. You need to calm down." said Ignitus stepping forward.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I'M PERFECTLY CALM! YOU THOUGH, 'OH LOOK AT ME! I'M THE SON OF SPYRO AND CYNDER, I CAN GET ANYTHING I WANT!' WELL F#$ YOU, IGNITUS!" growled Klaxon.

The group flinched at those words from...Klaxon?! No way! He may have a mouth sometimes but _never _like this! Something was definitely up. Klaxon suddenly charged the group and threw Combu over his shoulder and delivered a tail slap to Noir's face. The dark blue-green dragon the disappeared in black mist and reappeared 5 feet away. Klaxon fired a massive green fireball at the group who easily avoided it, while sending their own attacks which seemed to have no effect on him. Noir analyzed everything he was seeing in his head and then he noticed a faint "X" through Klaxon's right eye.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Noir getting between Klaxon, Alex, and Dark Combu.

[Brakes screech]

Noir turned to Klaxon.

"Please releash the illusion now."

A bright light engulfs the group and once it dissipates they stumble back and hear Klaxon laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" laughed Klaxon, his scales were still darker.

"What's funny?" asked Dark Combu.

"None except Noir noticed somethings that were _way _off about me. One: Holding a grudge with that much hate, Two: My language, and Three: My right eye. By the way, nice control on your Dark Form Combu."

"Thank you. Wait, WHAT?!" said Combu looking at his paws in shock causing Klaxon to roll onto his back laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's different about your right eye?" asked Ignitus.

"Look." said Klaxon showing it to them and sure enough it was different. A black and red "X" now made its way through the eye.

"Y-you have a Shattered Eye now?!" asked Ignitus shocked.

"Yep, I got it after I Shadow Warped here. You were all under its spell as soon as I looked at you as you entered. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then what's with the change in scale coloring?" asked Destra raising an eyebrow.

"The darker scales are for my Vampire Form. HAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT?!" said the entire group at once.

"Yeah, didn't you notice my teeth were sharper?" said Klaxon opening his mouth and showing them his teeth were sharper.

"Then how come your not burning up in the sun?" said Alex with a smirk.

"Oh, hahahaha. This is a Form, not an actual state of body. Here let me show you."

Klaxon disappeared in black mist and when he reappeared he had Ignitus in a headlock and his jaws wrapped around the black dragon's neck. Green mist surrounded Klaxon's jaws and after a few seconds disappeared and reappeared in front of them as Ignitus swayed a bit.

"Ignitus what are your elements?" asked Klaxon with a smirk.

"Fire, Ice, Electricity, Fear, Posion, and Shadow." said Ignitus clutching his neck, yet their was no wound.

"Oh, you mean these?!" said Klaxon sptting (regular) Fire, Ice, Electricity, Fear, and finally Posion.

"_You vampirized Ignitus_?!" yelled Dark Combu in disgust.

"No! I borrowed his elements, I can give them back without biting again. I can also gain a person's memories through a bite and I can choose which elements I take. I'm no fool, Chaos is off-limits." said Klaxon with seriousness lacing his voice.

Suddenly warning horns went on throughout the city and dragons in full body armor, cheetahs, and moles all rushed for the walls.

"We have to see what's going on, come on!" said Klaxon taking to the air with the others right behind him.

Upon arriving at the walls, they saw a whole army beseiging the city and their mouths dropped. They see some enemy soldiers on the walls getting wasted by the adult dragons. Maxios turning them on each other with his Body Control, Talos throwing them around like rag dolls, Spyro and Cynder ripping the enemy apart without trying, a orange-blue giant buzzsaw ripping thru the enemies.

"Okay, Vampire form won't work here so...[Returns to normal then goes Dark Phase III]...this will work better." said the now 28-year-old Dark Klaxon as he charged forward.

After several minutes of fighting the enemy on the walls, the sound of jet engines reach the dragons ears as Raptor Jets and Stealth Bombers appear on the horizon. A large squadron of Mecha-hummingbirds led by Commander Mecha-Byrd fly over the walls.

[Ride of the Valkyries Music]

"Alright boys, lets clear the skies!" said Byrd doing a barrel roll as he and his squadron flew towards the enemy fighters.

"This is Alpha wing, we are-wait! What are those? Metal Hmmingbirds?! [Barely dodges missile] Evasive maneuvers!" said the pilot of the lead Raptor jet.

Soon bombers and fighters were getting blown out of the sky as were some Mecha-hummingbirds but the enemy was losing the sky battle.

Soon Skyler clones were running on the walls, shifting into other characters, or jumping off the walls towards the advancing enemy. Suddenly small tremors were felt on the wall and everybody, even the enemy looed to city. A giant blue flamming skeletal claw wrapped itself around a spire and out from behind the building stepped Forbidden Skyler, both heads aglow with blue flame. A hand came down vertically on the wall and swept across it, creating a wave of blue flame which upon contact with an enemy caused them to explode leaving only bloody weapons and armor (imagine Zues using the Blade of Olympus in God of War 2), yet left the allies alone. Forbidden Skyler then disappeared and reappeared from blue smoke in front of the walls and both heads unleashed a torrent of blue fire aiming at the various siege weapons the attackrs had, leveling them to ashes. The enemy went into full retreat and even then they were incinerated by blue fire.

Once the enemy was gone from sight Skyler returned to normal and then saw a babbon bash Dark Combu on the head.

"How many times must I tell you?! This bamboo not wood!" yelled the baboon with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Alright, Alright! I get it!" snapped Dark Combu nursing his head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVEN I LEARNED WHEN TO CALL IT BAMBOO! IT TOOK ME TWO TIMES, YOU THREE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dark Klaxon who Skyler could tell went to Phase III.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself son?" said Skyler looming over his son who was still on his back.

"heh he hehehe, no, heh he." laughed Klaxon nervously.

"I see you now have a Shattered Eye. That could prove useful...Don't get overconfident or else you'll get your butt kicked." said Skyler disappearing in Black mist as Klaxon returned to normal as did Combu.

"Who attacked us anyway?" said Klaxon looking at the carnage.

"Bio-mechs and Hook's forces." said Vulcanus walking towards them, "We're now at war...again."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Talos, Maxios, Alex, Kai, Crux, Destra, Noir, Combu, Pyre, Gaia, and Elika belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

SomeWhere in WarFang

Klaxon was walking through the streets when he heard two voices talking to each and turned a corner to see Alex and Destra staring at something.

"What are...you...guys...doing...?" said Klaxon and then noticed Combu and Flare making out, to a limited extent of their age.

Alex and Destra: "Nothing."

Klaxon activates his Shattered Eye.

"We might as well tell him Alex." said Destra.

"Why?"

"With that eye, we can't hide anything from him."

"Fine. I was helping Combu and Flare in the 'right direction' with my Pleasure element." said Alex.

"O-kayyyy. I'm going somewhere...else..." said Klaxon then his eyes caught a black-red dragoness and so did Destra. Both dragons wolf whistle and then once she's gone they glare at each other.

"I saw here first!" said Klaxon.

"No, I did!" said Destra.

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

Klaxon then goes Dark and tackles Destra, bigger size and strength make it seem he would win. Alex put his paw to his head as he felt a headache coming on fast from the two.

"She's mine! you hear me?! MINE!" yelled Dark Klaxon as he pinned Destra to the floor who teleported out of his grip and delivered a back-flip tail slash to Dark Klaxon's head before both were grabbed by the head by Wrath/Alex.

"QUIT IT!" yelled the deamon dragon as he slammed them together and then he returned to normal, "Seriously! You two fight like brothers!"

Klaxon and Destra: "We're not brothers!"

"Could of fooled me." mumbled Alex.

The trio walk away from the area and head to the Arena. When they're almost there, Vulcanus gets in their way. His gaze centers on Klaxon and Destra, yet ignores Alex, and they see not anger but hopefulness in them.

"You two hitting on my daughter?" asked Vulcanus bluntly.

Klaxon and Destra: "YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

"Yep. Her name's Comet, she's usually shy but if you manage to get her out of her shell, she'll hang around. Talon picks on her, due to her father 'no longer being a pure fire dragon'. As _if _that mattered! I'm paying for my crimes and I don't mind. If any of you two win her heart, take care of her or _**ELSE!**_" said Vulcanus disappearing into the shadows, his crimson eyes lingering before they too faded.

"He's friendly, yet incredibly scary." said Destra looking at where Vulcanus disappeared.

"So, who wants to spar?" asked Klaxon changing the subject.

Alex and Destra: "You're on!"

* * *

Arena; 5 Minutes Later

The three dragons were in the area and each got prepared to fight in their own way. Klaxon went Vampire, while the other two got into various stances and Alex brought out the huge scythe he used on Flame Skyler. Vampire Klaxon was the first to act, he cloaked.

"Heh heh heh he! Can't hit what you can't see." said the blue-green dragon. He suddenly reappeared behind Alex with his dad's Plasma Scythe and brought it down only to have it blocked.

"Where'd you get that thing?!" asked Alex as he continued blocking.

"It's my dad's. It also has a cool feature." said Klaxon pushing a button and another blade extended from the pommel. Both dragons backed off and Klaxon really knew how to use it because despite his size, he made it seem fairly light.

* * *

THIRTY-ONE MINUTES LATER

All three dragons were panting heavily and somewhat cut up and bruised. Vampire Klaxon was on his knees as he held the Plasma Scythe, he winced as he felt a small needle of pain enter his back.

'Slag! I'm running out of juice in this form! Great now I'm swearing like my dad!' thought the dark blue-green dragon before he returned the Plasma Scythe to its proper place, the Void Armory. He used his speed to try to catch Destra off guard and drain some of his energy but was cught off guard as Destra swept his tail under his feet, sending him into a wall. He climbed out and fell to his knees trying to get up.

"Looks like sunlight does effect you in this form." said Alex.

"I'm not done yet..." said Vampire Klaxon as he threw a chain that wrapped itself around Destra and Klaxon pulled the chain towards him.

"COME HERE!"

When Destra was withing arms reach, Klaxon returned to chain to the Void and grabbed Destra by th shoulders and dug his fangs into the dragon's neck as green mist surrounded his paws and jaw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" screamed Destra in pain before passing out and being thrown to the side.

"O-kayyy, maybe that was a little too much...but I needed it." said Vampire Klaxon turning his attention from the unconscious Destra to Alex.

[THUD! CRACK! THUNK! POW!]

Vampire Klaxon landed on the stone ground on his back, sweat getting into his eyes and he was panting heavily. He tried to get up but Alex but a foot to his chest.

"Klaxon, just stop. This form weakens you in the sunlight, so just return to normal before you hurt or kill yourself." said Alex.

"Fineeee." groaned Klaxon returning to normal at the same time Destra regained consciousness. Suddenly blackness entered Klaxon's vision as he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

*GROAN*

"Aw man, what hit me?" asked Klaxon as he got up and felt the bruise on the back of head and then he noticed he was in cage. Looking around, he saw the others still unconscious. The smell of sea water then reached his nose and then he heard the sound of oars hitting water, or what's the second noise? He then closed his eyes and used the telepathic connection his dad had to him.

'Dad? Dad, can you hear me?'

'Klaxon?! Where are you?!'

'I don't know! We're-'

'Wait! Who's with you?!'

'Destra, Combu, Flare, Noir, and Alex.'

'Can you tell me where you are?'

'I think we're on a boat full of...Bio-mechs and those pirates beat the tar out of.'

'F#$ing Motherf#$ers! We'll find you, don't worry. When the others awake try to escape.'

'Okay. How do you know, the others are KOed?'

'I can see through your eyes with this link.'

'Oh. See you later dad, if we survive.'

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU GIVE UP!'

'Sorry.'

Klaxon laid down and watched the surrounding carefully and one thing he noticed was that his cage was designed for a 12-year-dragon _only_...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Alex, Crux, Noir, Combu, and Destra belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Pirate Ship; Cargo Hold

Klaxon waited for the others to regain consciousness before he did anything and while he waited he took a look at his surroundings. The cargo hold was open with one guard yet an echo could be bad, so no frontal attacking yet stealth attacking would be good...

He noticed everybody steer and he prepared for the panic...

"What's going on-"

"Where are we-"

"I'm gonna pulverize the guys who did this-"

Klaxon's eye twitched as they kept chattering until he blew it.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HECK UP?! I'M TRYING TO THINK OF AN ESCAPE PLAN AND YOU GUYS ARE PUTTING A WRENCH IN THAT!" nearly yelled Klaxon. Everybody went quiet at this and it wasn't until nightfall did Klaxon put his plan into action.

* * *

NIGHTFALL

[Sound of claws scraping scales]

"[Whispers] Klaxon what are you doing?" asked Destra whose cage was right next to his.

"[Whispers] Using that special ability of mine." replied Klaxon still scratching his scales.

"You mean-"

"Yes, now get that guard over here!"

The others could only see scales flying out of Klaxon's cage when Destra threw a strangely placed rock at the guard, hitting him in the groin. The guard stormed up, after a few minutes of cussing, to Destra's cage.

"What's the big idea you little whelp!?" yelled the guard.

"I needed your attention because my friend is shedding scales." said Destra pointing towards Klaxon's cage.

Klaxon: *Makes groaning noise as scales fly out of cage*

"So?!" said the guard with a noticable blood vessel showing on his forehead.

"You want a bigger dragon busting out of cage big enough to contain a _12-year-old dragon only_?" said Destra raising an eyebrow.

"[Scoffs] As if I'd fall for some lame trick like this! Soon as I open that cage door, he jumps out and kills me, letting the rest of you get away clean." said the pirate turning his back to Destra.

"You'll be sooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!

"Oh yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"NO I WON'T! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Suit yourself."

*Sound of groaning then breaking metal*

The guard whirled around to see a 28-year-old blue-green dragon looming over him. The dragon looks him in the eyes.

"He warned you." said Klaxon his voice deeper. Klaxon grabbed the guard and scrunched him into a ball and tail slapped him out the window. Klaxon began walking away when Destra cleared his throat.

"You forgoting something buddy?" said Destra while tapping a claw.

"Oops, sorry." said Klaxon walking back over and pulling the steel cage door off its hinges, he did the same to the others.

Flare walked out of her cage and looked around at the others.

"Where's Klaxon?" she asked after not seeing him.

"Uh, Flare? That would be me." said Klaxon who was still 28-years-old, Flare did a double take.

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it. Me aging when I use my Dark Form, how many other abilities do you think I have that noone knows about? If any of you tell my dad, you are so dead!" said Klaxon.

"Who else knew about this?!" said Flare.

"Uh, me." said Destra.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"He said to keep it under wraps until he felt like telling you guys."

"Yeah, so don't drill him over something that's my choice."

"Waitaminute! I recognize you now! It was _you_ who nearly flattened me when I was 6!" said Combu pointing at Klaxon.

"W-what are you talking about?" said Klaxon backing up.

"Oh don't play dumb. Six years ago I'm walking home by a pub when a 28-year-old dragon plows me over after a paint bomb goes off in the pub. I've been afraid of that place ever since!"

"Oh yeahhh! I remember paint bombing that place every year. [Notices glares] Heh heh he heh heh...sorry?"

"I'm gonna pound you!" yelled Combu but got grabbed by Alex.

"How 'bout we escape first then beat each other to death, hmm?!" said Alex giving Combu a stern glare.

"No! I've been searching for that dragon for 6 years and now I want my revenge! Letmeathim!Letmeathim,letmeathim,letme-*CLANG!*"

Everybody looks to see Ignitus holding an Ice Hammer.

"Whaaaaaaat? I get annoyed too you know!" said Ignitus with some amusement in his voice.

Soon afterwards Combu regains consciousness and just ignores his quest for revenge...for now.

"Good you're awake. Come on, we have to head to the bridge." said Klaxon, Combu still wasn't used to the deeper voice of Klaxon's, even though he did see the dragon go Dark and become a 28-year-old at times this was still new.

* * *

Corridors of the Ship

"How do we get out of this place?" said Klaxon as they run.

"We need to access the main computer frame of the ship and see where we are, maybe we can find our way home." said Noir.

"[Scarcastically] Oh yes we can do it. We can deal with stuff we've never seen before in our lives." said Destra.

"You're starting to sound like Sparx. Quit it before I start calling you 'Sparx V2'." said Klaxon.

"Maybe you can't program the ship's mainframe and navigational systems, but I can. My father was trainee engineer in his colony and since I gained his little trait to assimilate knowledge by devouring the bodies of the crew, someone's bound to know what to do." said Noir.

"I like this guy. Okay, that makes Noir our hacker for the day, make sure he stays alive. Klaxon, you and I will be on the front, Flare, Ignitus, you two will deal with any flankers, Combu and Destra, you two take the rear. Noir I want you to be in the center and use your sense of smell to warn us of enemy forces so if need be we can divert ours. We're alone here guys, but certainly not helpless as long as we stay in coherency. Now let's move." said Alex and the group took their desinated positions.

'I didn't know he was a leader as well. Wow.' thought Combu.

A while later they reach the bridge and enter, they realize something is very...wrong.

"This place reeks of death, someone got here first." said Alex.

"Yes, but who?" said Ignitus looking around.

"Or what?" said Destra.

"Maybe I can access the files and get a look at the security cameras. Might help us know what we're dealing with." said Noir as he walked over to the main computer.

Klaxon then notices Destra examining a corpse that looks half dead, "Don't touch that Destra."

"Who said I was gonna touch that?" said Destra.

"Guys I found an audio log." said Noir turning it in.

Recording: "This is Private, or make that former Private due to me being rogue, P. Lankton (I know name shortened and added together makes 'Plankton') of the Battleship 'Night's Vengeance' if anyone hears this, run, get off this boat while you still have a chance. There are..._things _on board. I've never seen them before. They're coming for me, I'm the last one or at least I think I am. Maybe Crow survived, he may be a Bio-mech but he's different...he speaks to us in our language unlike the others...He's weird around the cargo hold, always glancing at the prisoners' cages...If he's alive I hope he gets here before...[CRASH!]...AH! NO! NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! SHOOT THEIR LIMBS NOT THEIR BODIES! AGGGGHHHHHHHHH!..."

Flare pales and leans close to Combu who wraps a wing around her.

"Whatever is here, whatever it is, we'll kill it." said Combu.

"I'll get rid off this body." said Klaxon using Force Lift and throwing the body into a electronic locker and pulling the wires out of the keypad on the locker.

Suddenly a Bio-mech comes crashing thru the door and has a..._monster_...trying to bite his face off. He has both its claws in his hands as it tries to bite his face.

"{Vasudan:} Get the heck off me you ugly piece of sh#$!" yelled the Bio-mech kicking it off, back-rolled and got up, pulled out a triple-barreled handgun and blew its head off, then an arm/claw, and finally a leg. The creature fell to the ground and the Bio-mech slumped against the nearby wall.

"{Vasudan:} Glad to see somebody else made it." said the Bio-mech.

"What?" said Ignitus.

"{Switches to English:} Sorry. Glad somebody else made it...This place is a death trap."

"Who are you?!" growled Klaxon.

"Easy kid. I know your father...I'm his spy...from when Shock was alive...I was...stationed on this boat before it got overrun by those..._things! _Name's Crow by the way."

They looked him over and he was different. The Bio-mechs that attacked the city had dark sulfur colored armor, this one had goldish armor (now covered in green blood). The other Bio-mechs had red goggles covering their eyes, this one had blue.

"Oi...I can't breathe...with this...helmet...on..." said the mech pressing a button that retracted the helmet to reveal a 20-year-old face with multiple scars, dark green hair palm tree style, and golden eyes.

Suddenly they heard tapping at the nearby window and all jumped up and cautiously headed for the window. When they were near...a figure decloaked to reveal...a Young Blood Dark Blade. Klaxon halted them a minute before returning to his normal age, size and muscle and appraoched the Predator.

"What do you want?" growled Klaxon as he brought out his dad's Plasma Scythe.

"[Playback] Let me in! Let me in! They're after me!"

Klaxon sighed and opened the window at which the Young Blood jumped in feet first and threw a Plasma Mine down the side of the bridge and once inside Klaxon closed the window.

"Let me guess, Hunting Trip gone bad?" asked Klaxon glaring at the Young Blood.

It nodded.

"Did your group have anything to do with those creatures?"

It shook its head.

"Okay, that's good to hear. How many of you were there?"

It held up three fingers.

"The other two died?"

"[Playback]...with honor!"

"How does this help?" asked Ignitus pacing, " Seven dragons, a Bio-mech, and a Predator aren't going to help us any!"

"Ignitus calm down." said Klaxon calmly, "We just stay holed up until help arrives."

"Actually that's how the survivors usually die." said Alex and Klaxon glared at him.

"Do you mind?"

"Hold it! We've got company." said Noir switching over to a camera and saw Harbison with 20 Skavenger Lackeys, 4 Armored Lt., and 3 Heavily Armored Commanders.

"Harbison, come in. Harbison do you read?" said Noir through the nearby radio.

"Noir! You're alive? Man, I'm glad to hear that! How'd you survive?" said Harbison over his comm-link.

"We haven't been fighting the crew. Nothing really bad has happened, we do have two 'survivors'."

"Who?"

"A Young Blood and and Skyler's spy Bio-mech, Crow."

"Put Crow on."

Crow walks over and reactivates his helmet.

"This is Crow."

"What are the Bio-mechs doing?"

"After Shock was killed the entire group split into seperate tribes, each fighting the other until Hook united them under his banner, claiming he would help them get revenge. I don't know where his base is located but I almost got it when this place hit the fan."

Suddenly the lights flicker and go out then come back on but with a red tint.

"Aw sh$#! They took out the power! Listen, go down into the engine room, return the power back to normal then retreat and come back with a bigger force."

"What?! Why?!"

"It's not big enough! But I have no doubt you'll ignore my advice."

"How'd you guess?"

"One-Eye gave me info on you too, 'Reckless Imp'."

"DOH! I HATE THAT NICKNAME!"

"Just get the power back on."

"Okay, we're going."

After that they sighed...a bit too early, for at that moment one of the monsters busted the door down. The Young Blade threw its disc which decapitated it and then sliced its arms and legs off and then returned. The Predator looked out the window and fired a Plasma Bolt, shattering the glass and then threw a Plasma Mine at the now open door.

"[Playback] Jump!"

They all jumped as a Necromorph charged the doorway, exploding the bridge. The Predator landed on his feet, the dragons landed sofly, Crow landed in a roll and sprung up as gunfire was heard and Skavengers came pouring up from a walkway leading to the Engine Room. Harbison came out last and threw an Incen Grenade into the walkway.

"We have to wait for the Evac ship! Ten minutes at least!" said Harbison as he opened fired on the Necromorphs, blowing off limbs.

The Skavengers pulled out muskets (or at least for the small and medium ones), while the Commanders pulled out cannons. Elements, Plasma bolts, bullets, musket balls, cannonballs all flew in every direction as the mutated dead(?) kept coming until from the cargo hold rose a giant monster.

It looked like one big corpse, its eyes were screwy, it radiated the smell of death, and technically imagine anything from "Dead Space" 100000x worse than what is being discribed. Klaxon charged forward and spit a massive green fireball at the giant corpse igniting it in green fire.

Alex was wrestling with one when it shot a third claw through his chest and the creature seemed to smirk.

[Spits blood in its face] I'm immune you motherf-"[Rips monster in half]

Soon the Evac ship arrives, or should we call it "The Overly Armed and Armored Evac Ship that blows up the giant corpse monster with the golden dragon turret on the front of it."

The group heads towards the ship, except the Young Blood.

[Pipes hiss]

Klaxon turns around and sees the Young Blood standing there.

"[Guttural] Catch."

Klaxon catches the mask and looks at its design.

"[Guttural] Go! I'll destroy this ship and every motherf#$ing creature on board!"

Klaxon gets onto the Evac ship which speeds off despite its heavy load of weapons and armor. The Young Blood looks at its left wrist gauntlet and activates the countdown then turns towards the advancing horde.

[SHING!]

The Young Blood then pulls out its Glaive.

[ROARS]

After seconds the Predator is on its back, beaten and bleeding heavily. It looks at its self-destruct device.

"[Guttural] Shit happens! [Laughs like Jungle Hunter from Predator]"

*Self-Destruct Device Explodes*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Alex, Crux, Destra, Noir, and Combu belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WARFANG

Klaxon was walking through the city when he got a feeling telling him to watch out for Combu. He activated his Shattered Eye and looked around the area and noticed...Explosive traps everywhere.

'Guess Combu hasn't forgiven me. Oh well, I'll humor him then I'll get even.'

*Explosions*

Klaxon was covered in soot and ash and was crawling towards the Arena. Once there he got up and shook the stuff all off.

"What are you doing?" said a voice behind Klaxon

"YIP!" yelled Klaxon jumping into the air and grabbing a ceiling light fixture and then noticed it was Alex wearing black gi trousers.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!" yelled Klaxon glaring at the chaos dragon.

"*Snickers* Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking of a way to have payback on Combu. Technically, I'm wondering if I should use my Forbidden Form." said Klaxon pacing.

"Show me this 'Forbidden' form of yours, your dad didn't care when he used it."

"You'll be sorry." said Klaxon walking a fair distance away then standing on his hind legs. Suddenly he started spinning in a blue tornado and a thunderclap was heard. When Klaxon stopped spinning, what stood in his place was Mask Klaxon. He was now completely blue with green horns and yellow eyes and was wearing a white Zoot suit with a big sharp toothy grin.

"The old green and yellow is overrated. Blue and white is the new Mask!" said Mask.

In a blur of motion Alex got an Atomic Wedgie.

"I told you that you'd be sorry! Now its time for my own payback!" said Mask and disappeared.

* * *

Combu was walking along when he got a feeling he should watch his back. Combu then noticed a blue figure sitting in a tree and next thing he knew the figure was in his face.

"You like explosions right?" asked the figure with a grin, Combu nodded slowly, "Here! Have a cigar!"

The figure shoved the cigar into Combu's mouth and then light it with his thumb.

"Bye-bye!" said the figure before speeding off.

*Explosion*

"Okay, Blue Face. You're gonna pay." said Combu his face still covered in ash.

"Cash, Check, Credit, or Debit?" said Mask standing behind him causing him to jump.

Mask pointed down and Combu saw he was hovering over a pit and then he waved goodbye to the viewers before falling and crashing.

"Aw, the wittle dwagon go boom! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHOOO!" said Mask before speeding off towards the noble district.

Mask pulled out a tiny slingshot and aimed for Magmus.

"Nah, too small."

Pulls out a medium sligshot.

"Too small."

Pulls out a giant slingshot.

"Still too small."

Pulls out a catapult

"PERFECT!"

Loads Catapult with a tiny pebble.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Launches pebble.

"[Distant] OW! MY EYE!" yells Magmus.

"That'll teach you, you old pompous barf bag." said Mask before running off to the Academy building.

"This place is BORING! Needs some color." said Mask pulling out a spray paint can and shakes it then sprays his face onto the building.

"Get a look at that handsome fella! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Throughout the whole day Mask caused harmless destruction and vandalism as harmless pranks and placed a whoopie cushion on Cryil's seat in History class to which the old Ice guardian was flabbergasted as to who would insult his "great ancestors" with such an undignified prank. The whole class booed him at his reaction before bursting into laughter. Tapped to his back was a note that read: "I'm a pompous windbag!"

Suddenly Paint Bombs went off throughout the Academy, the local pub, and the Armory, spraying everyone and everything inside with blue paint.

* * *

4 HOURS LATER

Klaxon awoke in an alleyway and heard the tapping of claws behind him and looked to see Alex, glaring at him.

"Hehhehehehe, I warned you." said Klaxon sheepishly.

"Yes you did. Now its my turn. I'm no bully so I waited until you woke up. Now...run." said Alex morphing into Wrath.

Klaxon gulps.

[Tires Screech]

Klaxon shoots out of the alley with Wrath/Alex chasing him with the scythe.

"What's the matter?! Can't take a joke?!" yelled Klaxon as he avoided the scythe.

Wrath/Alex kept chasing Klaxon, but the little blue-green dragon made a Dust Clone keep running as he blended in with the walls of another alley. When Wrath/Alex was no longer in earshot of him, he slumped against the wall and sighed.

"Okay, I am NOT using that form again. Too many enemies can be made from using it." said the dragon to himself.

"Oh you have no idea." said Combu.

Klaxon looked up and alarms sounded as bowling bombs came flying down towards him, which he avoided and he shoot out of that alley too before running into Ignitus.

"I pranked you earlier, didn't I?" asked Klaxon to the black dragon who nodded, "Can't we talk this over?"

Ignitus shook his head before forming a Fear Dragon body around himself and took a swipe at Klaxon who bolted into a hidden spot in the city.

"Nobody would think to find me in the sewers." said Klaxon in the dark before another pair of eyes walked up to him.

"[French Accent] Oh I wouldn't be too sure about monsieur."

Klaxon strike his thumb which lit up with green flames to reveal one of Scorch's heads.

"Mother!" said Klaxon as his light went out and the head had its jaws open.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Klaxon flying out of the sewers and headed towards the tallest peak in WarFang and latched onto the spire at the top, shaking heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile; Streets of WarFang

"You think we were a little harsh on him?" asked Scorch to Skyler.

"Nah, he'll come down in a bit. I'm sure he's fine, besides if he hasn't learned a lesson I could always shape-shift into Rock Lee's sensei and torture him that way."

Scorch reeled back at this and then started laughing, as did the others who were also in on the payback joke.

Klaxon, however, didn't come down for several weeks and when he did, he had bloodshot eyes, his scales lost their luster, and he looked like a bag of bones, and he was always on alert for at least 3 more weeks, he also had a twitch that lasted 4 weeks.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Alex, Kai, Crux, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

"Do you think maybe scaring the crud out of Klaxon was a little harsh?" asked Ignitus to the group.

All: "Nope."

All of them burst out laughing then stopped when Klaxon walked into the Mess Hall who glared at them while twitching lightly.

"I hate...*twitch*...you all...*twitch*..." growled Klaxon as he went up and got his food then went to a secluded corner of the room and slammed his head on table. The group watched as Talon and two of his gang members approached the moody blue-green dragon.

"Hey freakface! Give me your lunch!" said Talon but instant got a knuckle sanwich and then Force Slammed into his gang members and thrown into a trash bin.

"Leave me alone." said Klaxon twitching.

"Maybe we were a little harsh." said Ignitus.

"What makes you say that?" asked Destra.

"One: has he gone on adventures with us the past three weeks?"

"No."

"Two: has he smiled?"

"No."

"Three: has he done _anything_ like he usually would?"

"No."

"See? We overdid it and I think his personality is screwed up now."

"Then I think we follow him to see where he's going...once school's done." said Combu.

* * *

After the end of Academy school hours

The group follow the moody blue-green dragon and watch him morph into the 28-year-old version of himself as he nears a pub.

"So who's going in?" said Ignitus.

"None of us are old enough to go into that place! And how come they don't recognize him?" said Destra.

"I'll do it." said Combu and then notices the glares from the others, "What? My dad gave me clearance for some reason."

Combu entered the place and found Klaxon at the bar counter drinking...water. He walked up to the bigger dragon and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" growled the bigger dragon glaring at Combu.

"Sorry?" said Combu.

"Go away Combu." said Klaxon.

"Ah come on. Cheer up. It was just a harmless prank."

" 'Just a harmless prank.' Blow it out your pipe! NOW BUZZ OFF!"

"Want a cigar?" said Combu holding a cigar out and Klaxon took it and used his thumb to light and...

*Explosion*

Klaxon glared at Combu and side-spit the ruined cigar.

"Uh, Oops?" said Combu smiling sheepishly.

Klaxon got up, grabbed Combu by the neck, walked towards the door, opened it and kicked him out the door sending him head first into the ground where he skidded to a halt in front of the others with his mouth full of dirt.

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" yelled Klaxon slamming the door.

"What'd you do Combu?" said Destra eyeing his cousin.

"[Muffled] *spits out dirt* I accidently gave him an exploding cigar."

Everybody face-palms.

"Great! Now what?!" said Ignitus.

"Blow him up?" said Combu holding a match to the fuse of a Bowling Bomb.

"Eh, give a shot."

Combu lights the fuse and throws it at the pub's window and then the door opens.

"Hey! You forgot this!" said Klaxon throwing back at them then slams the door again.

The bomb lands in the center of the circle they're in and then glare at Combu.

"It was worth a shot." said the dark purple scaled dragon shrugging.

*Explosion*

Klaxon is standing outside the pub leaning on the wall and watches the explosion.

"I'm giving them some more payback called 'Operation: Act like a heartless b#$ until they apologize." said Klaxon smirking, "Which includes throwing my own explosives at them. Hey! Get out of here! I don't want to see your faces!"

[Starts throwing Nirto Bombs at the group who run away]

"I'm enjoying this." said Klaxon as he kept throwing the explosives. Suddenly stops and pulls out cellphone, clears throat and then dials a number.

"[Mimics 12-year-old self's voice] Hey, dad? Which do think would be worse to torture my friends with; Barney or Baloney? Baloney? Okay thanks."

Klaxon puts the cellphone away and summons Baloney the Dinosaur from the Animaniacs world and sets them after his friends while smirking evilly.

"Hello my new friendly friends lets have some fun yum fun yum fun yummy funny fun! (1)" said Baloney grabbing all six and putting them in a bone crushing hug while walking away.

"Either he's taking revenge on us or he's doing this to kill us." said Destra through clenched teeth.

"Gee goshums, what're you talking about?" said Baloney.

"Nothing." said the group in quick unison.

"Oh how I'd love to see the torture he puts them through, but I'd like to not let them knew I have a sense of humor during my revenge. Heh heh." said Klaxon walking away from the pub as a Paint Bomb goes off inside.

* * *

With Baloney and the others

"So you guys ready for some yummy fun games?!" said Baloney.

"How about you imagine our answer." said Alex.

"I know! How 'bout we sing the 'Imagine Song'?!" said Baloney.

"We'd rather not." said Noir.

"But I do have something to share with you." said Combu holding something behind his back.

"Combu, can I talk to you a second?" said Flare and she took him a fair distance away from the group, "Isn't exploding him kind of harsh?"

"Yep!"

"For once, I don't care who gets hurt." said Flare and the two walked back over.

"Here ya go!" said Combu revealing a cake with blue and white frosting with lit TNT sticks as candles.

"Duh, gee thanks Combu!" said Baloney grabbing the whole thing and scraffing it down, "Wow! That tasted-"

*Explosion*

Baloney falls over covered in soot and ash.

"That was harsh." said Alex.

"But it had to be done." said Destra smiling

" [Goofy Laughter] That was fun! Let's do it again!" said Baloney.

"I got a better idea. How 'bout we murderlize Baloney!" said Destra charging the big fat orange dinosaur.

*CLANG!*

Baloney held a frying pan that now had an imprint of Destra's face on the inside.

"Aw, that's not very nice. How 'bout we sing the 'Anvil Song'?" said Baloney.

"Okay!" said Combu.

"You know it?!" asked Baloney excited.

"Yep. Just stand on the red 'X' and I'll begin."

"Yah! I lovey dovey love that song!"

"[Sings] An anvil is black and shiny, it is very heavy too. So watch out my annoying friend or one one fall on you!" the last part Combu pulled a lever and smirked.

"Ahhhh, where's the anv-"

*CLANG!*

Combu's 16-ton stone replica weight smashed Baloney into the ground.

"There I believe that's the last of him." said Combu smirking.

[Goofy Laughter]

"Yah! Let's sing it again! I love that song!"

The group grab anvils and start singing.

All Singing: _This anvil smacks the brains out of this annoying dinosaur with a 'whack whack!' here and and 'whack whack!' there this old dinosaur will be black 'n' blue by morning! _

All: "There! Happy?!"

"Duh, Let's sing it-"

*CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! **CLANG!***

The group walk away from the orange dinosaur with steam rising from the heads. The dinosaur gets up dizzily.

"Looks like its time for the 'Goodbye song'! [Goofy Laughter]"

*Clang!*

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Try saying that five times fast. If you're able to please look below.

Win: Congrats, you completed a tongue twister

Lose: Wakko smacks you with a Mallet


	18. Chapter 18

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Alex, Crux, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Sandy Beach

Klaxon was relaxing on the nice warm sand and was smiling inside due to him not wanting to be caught "emotional" by his friends during his revenge over the whole "scare trip". He then heard the sound of Baloney laughing and guessed what was coming, he opened an eye and saw the group trying to get away from the annoying orange dinosaur and he could tell they put him through alot yet he didn't stop. They approached him, Alex grabbed him and pulled him into his face.

"Klaxon get rid of that dinosaur! He's driving me insane! Get rid of him!" screamed Alex shaking Klaxon who remained emotionless on the outside.

"Why should I?" said Klaxon raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?!" screamed Flare clutching her head as Baloney sang another stupid song in the background.

"An apology about scaring me over my overzealous pranks as Mask." said Klaxon still showing no emotion.

All: "WE'RE SORRY!"

"Good. Now then...who wants to kill the orange dinosaur?!" said Klaxon pulling out a chainsaw and laughing manically. The group shrug and then pull out various weapons and send death glares at the fat orange dinosaur who begins backing away.

"[Gulp!] N-now now l-let's not do anything we'll regret." he said sending off a nervous smile.

"GET HIM!" yelled Alex charging forward as Wrath/Alex with the scythe.

"Mommy..." said Baloney.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Stuffing and body parts of the orange dinosaur are everywhere but soon get swept aside as Klaxon casually sweeps the area with a broom and then rejoins his friends.

'That was fun to torture them with him, too bad that wasn't truly Baloney. I'll save him for another incident like this.' thought Klaxon as they walked back to the city, his twitch gone.

Soon the sound of the warning horns reached their ears and when they entered the clearing they stopped. The enemy Bio-mechs and Pirates were once again attacking the city but from the land, sea, and air this time. Mecha-Byrd and his Mecha-hummingbirds were clearing the skies, Scorch was clearing the waters but the land battle was going harshly for the WarFangians.

"Well, time to make an appearance." said Klaxon becoming Mask again and charging into the enemy.

"He's gonna get himself killed!" said Destra.

*Pirates scream as they're thrown off the wall by a blue tornado.*

"No, I think he'll be fine." said Alex charging forward with the scythe.

It was an all at battle, except in Mask's case who sprayed the enemy with acid, gasoline, hydrochloric acid, etc., played pranks on them (boxing glove gun, exploding cigars, around-the-world wedgies, etc.), or in some cases whacked them with spiked mallet.

"Die Shrimp!" said a Pirate aiming a AK-47 at Mask who morphed into a Mask version of Edward Elric.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?!" yelled Mask Ed/Klaxon scaring the Pirate to were he did Response Plans 1 and 2 then Mask returned to his regular form and pulled out the spiked mallet.

"If I dood it he go splat!"

*SCRUNCH*

"Oops! Make that 'scrunch'! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Mask running up behind a Pirate and joybuzzing him with 2M volts which caused the Pirate to strangely fly into the air and into a bucket of water where Mask connected LIVE jumper cables to the sides, the Pirate danced until his head exploded.

"Oops, I bwoke my toy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly a spear went through Mask's chest and his head turned around and looked the Bio-mech in the eyes.

"Okay buster, do I go over and impale you when you're doing harmless pranks, hmm? How would you like it if you were me at this time?" said Mask poking the Bio-mech in the chest.

"{Vasudan} Uh, no?"

"I have no idea what you said, but this word is known in any language: Boom."

"{Vasudan} Boom?"

Bio-mech looks back and sees spear is replaced with TNT.

"Bon voyage!" says Mask waving goodbye to the Bio-mech who tries in vain to put out the fuse.

*Explosion*

Mask bends his body as bullets fly by.

"Sheesh you guys are lousy shots! MY TURN!" Mask pulls out two guns labeled "100-shooter", the Pirates' mouths drop to the wall.

*POP!*

Two flags with the word "BANG!" written on them pop out of the guns.

"OOPS! Those were duds. THESE ARE THE REAL DEAL!"

This time Mask pulled out two "Noisy Crickets" and the Pirates started laughing.

"[To Readers] For those who don't know Men in Black movies, look up this weapon." said Mask before firing and all that remains of the Pirates is dentures, one of which looks like the toy chattering teeth.

"Hey, what about us?!" yelled Wrath/Alex as he decapitated a Bio-mech with the scythe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want some stuff written about you too?" said Mask.

"How 'bout you quit hogging all the action!"

"I am not hogging it, I'm just better looking."

"OOHHH! As soon as we repel these guys, you're dead."

"Sorry, dad's Cousin Death hasn't called yet."

*RIIING!*

"Pardon me a moment. [Answers cellphone] Ello? Hiya Cousin Death! What's that? Uh huh. Yeah? Really?! Okay, have fun in the Afterlife! [Hangs up] Death says that if you don't turn around, you lose your head, literally."

Wrath/Alex turns the scythe backwards and brings it down and cuts a Pirate's face in half with a smirk.

"You were saying?"

"Heh heh heh. Got to go repel more invaders, I'll uh, catch up later. BYE!"

*Speeds off and creates a sonic boom*

"I'm very good at threatening other people, even when they're corny." said Alex/Wrath as he sliced a Bio-mech down the middle.

"Sheesh and people say I go nuts in combat. [Brings out spikes on back, knees, elbows, and shoulders] DEATH TO THE ENEMY! [INDIAN WARCRY]" said Ignitus as he turned into a spinning buzzsaw using Fire and Electricity to increase the damage output as he cut through Pirates and Bio-mechs, splattering himself in blood.

"Who taught him to attack like that?" asked Spyro then he and Cynder glare at Skyler who rips a Pirate's head off in a shower of blood.

"Don't look at me. Look at the Buzzsaw Twins, aka, Riptor and Raptor." said Skyler pointing towards the orange-blue buzzsaw.

"Don't get us involved." said Raptor sticking his head out of the buuzsaw then pulled it back in.

"Yeah!Justbecausewe'rerelatedtodragonsdoesn'tmeanwewanttogetinvolvedinaf amily'soffspring!" said Riptor sticking his head out then pulling it back in as he and his brother kept shredding enemies.

Suddenly a Convexity Bomb goes off, turning a group of pirates to stone and Dark Combu smashes them apart with his tail.

"They really need better armor." said the black wreathed dragon with a smirk.

* * *

Thirty minutes Later

The enemy went into full retreat, some screaming their heads off, others just running.

"NOW DON'T COME BACK!" yelled Klaxon returning to normal.

"Why do they keep commeting to lousy attacks when they could bombard the city from afar?" said Skyler looking at the returning army with a cautious glare.

"Something's not right..." said Crow picking up binoculars and using them.

"Nothing unusual...No feeling of threats incoming...What are they planning?" growled Skyler before returning to the city.

"Hey guys, I found an old abadoned mine not too far from here and we can collect some treasure there." said Klaxon after the older dragons left.

"When do we go?" asked Destra.

"Now."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Next Chapter: The Mine and Wolf Gang Squad


	19. Chapter 19

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Alex, Crux, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Old Mine

The group arrive at the mine and stop.

"You sure this is safe?" asked Ignitus.

"Sure, I was here last year and it never caved-in on me." said Klaxon walking forward followed by the others. They walk through the entrance triggering an invisible device on the entrance walls.

[BEEP! Beep! Beep! Beep! beep!...]

"Is anybody else hearing beeping?" asked Combu and then Klaxon shoots a look back.

"Proximity Mines! Run!" said the blue-green dragon running away from the entrance.

*Explosion*

*Cough! Cough!*

"I thought you said this was safe!" said Destra getting in his face.

"Those weren't there last time! And from what I know about weapons my dad taught me, those weren't Predator mines!" said Destra.

"[Distant] Commander! Somebody has triggered the mines!"

"That can't be good!" said Noir getting into a fighting stance.

Suddenly from around a corner comes 4 figures wearing white armor with different markings and wielding Blaster Rifles.

"Commander, what do we do? We're not prepared for enemies yet." said one with red stripes on his chest armor, yet had a scaly looking helmet on.

"Quiet Tank! The General taught us how to deal with dragons before, remember? We can take them!" said the Commander whose armor had green stripes and a wolf-like helmet on.

"Set for stun. If these are from the city, I'd rather not have angry adults after us." said the one with black stripes and another wolf-like helmet.

"Aw man! I was hoping to blow something up!" said the last one who had yellow stripes and had a rex-like helmet on.

"Shut up Wreck!" said Tank.

"Can we just get this over with?" said Klaxon going bipedal.

Soon each dragon is fighting a different one and Noir is fighting Tank in melee combat. Suddenly the mouth section of Tank's helmet retracts and a green ball comes out but misses Noir and it melts the floor.

"You spit acid?!"

"NO! I ssssssspit Posion! Posion!" said Tank with a forked tongue shooting out of the open mouth guard.

"Wait a minute...posion spitting, animal helmets, markings...HOLD IT!" yelled Klaxon.

[Brakes screech]

"Can you four tell me what is the name of your squad?"

"Wolf Gang." said the green striped one, "Mind telling us your name kid?"

"Klaxon, son of Skyler and Shard, elemental advanced trainee of Copper Fire, Shadow, and Darkness. Happy?"

"Yes. Okay boys, no hostiles here." said the leader lowering his weapon and the others followed, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, [removes helmet] I am Commander Vulpine leader of Wolf Gang."

The group's mouths drop at what the guy looks like. Vulpin had a human face covered in grey fur, two wolf ears and hazel eyes.

"You already know Tank, who doesn't know he's spitting acid."

"Itsssssss Posion, you jerk! No ressssspect!" said Tank throwing off his helmet and the group cringed at his face, which had emerald scales lining it, two fangs sticking out of his mouth and slitted green eyes, "I'm half King Cobra, what do you exxxxxxxpect?"

"I'm not removing my helmet, I don't like people seeing my face. Name's Wreck by the way." said Wreck.

"You're just afraid people will ridicule you because you look like a T-rex." said the black striped one removing his helmet and he looked exactly like Vulpine, just a little younger and had black fur, "I'm Vulpine's brother, Red."

"Why are you called 'Red'?" asked Destra.

"When in battle without my helmet, my eyes turn red." said Red demostrating this to Destra.

"Looks more bloodshot to me." said Combu and then gets a Blaster pointed between his eyes.

"Laugh or make fun of my name and you'll regret it kid." growled Red and then stopped when Vulpine put his hand on his shoulder.

"How do we get out?" asked Klaxon looking at the ruined entrance.

"Leave that to me." said Wreck walking forward and putting a Nuclear Warhead on the rocks.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled the group while the rest of Wolf Gang snickered.

"If I wasn't, I would've never taken this job." said Wreck walking over to the group and then pressing a button on his gauntlet which caused the Nuke to explode, destroying the rocks, "I know how Nuclear weapons work, so I'm fine."

The group exit the mine but get ambushed by Apes.

"Kill the dragons!" said the lead Ape pointing its sword at them.

Wolf Gang then point their weapons at the Ape and put their helmets back on.

"We don't think so."

Vulpine fires and puts a hole through the leader's chest, killing him instantly and the other Apes turn tail and run.

"Hey Wreck! You get to blow something up now!" said Vulpine.

"Finally!" said Wreck pulling out a tri-launcher and fired, killing the rest of the Apes, "Hmm, new record. One shot killed 14 Apes." with that Wreck walked back into the cave.

"Okay, listen. If you need us, fire a flare (or anything) into the sky and we'll come." said Vulpine, Tank was the last one in.

"Have fun kidssss, tell Skyler we're alright."

"Do they seem like soldiers or mercs?" said Alex.

All: "Mercs."

"We're a COVERT REPUBLIC DNA CLONE SQAUD! WE'RE NOT MERCS!" yelled Wolf Gang from inside the cave and the group snickered before a grenade landed in front of them and they bolted.

"Nice kids. Somewhat disrespectful but I can live with it." said Vulpine setting up new Proximity mines.

* * *

WarFang; War Room

"Before my last post went to heck, I found out where a major Bio-mech stronghold is and frankly, I'm surprised you didn't look there." said Crow as he eyed the maps.

"Where is it?" said Skyler folding his arms.

"Munitions Forge."

"Figures. Hiding in plain sight. So what are they up to?"

"Trying to awaken the Golem that sleeps there."

"I'll be going." said Skyler morphing into his Terran Predator form through the Mecha-form, "And Alex is coming with. I want to see his powers in action. How strong are the defenses?"

"Very strong."

* * *

Munitions Forge

Skyler approached a Bio-mech guard from behind and before the mech could even grunt, his head was ripped clean off his shoulders, Alex came up behind Skyler.

"Sheesh you're brutal." whispered the chaos dragon.

"Comes with the title." said Skyler cloaking, "Hide!"

Alex bolted into a nearby mine cart as another Bio-mech approached the dead one. Before it could even get its sword out, its throat was sliced and oily blood gushed out.

"Thses guys are pathetic. *spits on Bio-mech's face* Let's get this over with Alex." said Skyler decloaking, "Check the lower levels of the facility, I'll go high."

Before Alex could protest Skyler disappeared. Alex shrugged and began making his way, stealthily-

*CRASH!*

-er, make that somewhat stealthily, to his target. He snuck up behind a Bio-mech and snapped its neck, then hid the body and continued on with his objective until he reached the inner sanctum and he stopped when saw a "Radec" look-alike Bio-mech walking forward with a giant red gem in his arms and placed on the head of the Golem.

"Ah Sh#$! We're too late!" said Alex as the creature opened its eyes and roared and that's when the Bio-mechs noticed him and turned their weapons at him.

"This just keeps getting better and better." mumbled Alex bringing out the scythe.

* * *

Skyler switched over to Neuro-Vision as he scanned the area and looked towards the sound of a roar and barely managed to dodge a claw swung at him. He landed on the ground as Alex was sent flying and landed next to him.

"Why didn't you contact me?!" barked Skyler.

"I was too late and they spotted me! Don't get mad at me!"

"Sorry. We have to take that thing out. This form is **useless now." **said Skyler shifting back into Mecha-Skyler and pulls out a Dark Crystal Blade.

"Let's hope we can beat it." said Alex getting into a stance.

The Golem rose up from the volcanic depths of Muntions Forge and prepared to kill the two dragons as it reared its fist back.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Alex, Crux, Destra, Combu, and Noir belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler and Alex dodged the fist as it came down but Skyler was hit as it swept its hand across the battlefield, sending him flying into a river of lava. Suddenly the lava ignited and crackling laughter was heard as a molten pillar emerged from the lava and on top of the pillar was Flame Skyler.

"That was really annoying. You will really pay now." said Flame Skyler as he unwrapped chains with black fire surrounding them. Skyler jumped off the pillar and wrapped the Chains of Eternal Suffering around the Golem's hand, landed and pulled, slicing the hand off leaving black fire against the wound. The Golem clutched the end of its arm in pain and shrieked in pain before diving into the lava.

Suddenly Bio-mechs started shooting at the two and Flame Skyler deflected the bullets with the chains and then Ash Teleported behind the enemy and impaled him through the chest before slowly submerging into the ground. Once they were gone from sight, a blood geyser erupted from the spot were the Bio-mech was pulled down. Flame Skyler reappeared and Freddy cut a hole in space-time and glared at Flame Skyler.

"You're stealing my stuff. Quit it!" said Freddy leaning against the hole's walls.

"You're just jealous because you don't get very many parts in stories nowadays." said Flame Skyler decapitating a Bio-mech after his chain wrapped around its neck.

"Fine! I'll leave! [Quietly] Scaring the local bullies later?"

"[Quietly] Maybe."

After Freddy left Skyler returned his full attention to the Bio-mechs and formed the end of his chains into sharp points before hurling them at the enemy, which either impaled, amputated, or decapitated the enemy in one or two blows. Flame Skyler scanned the area and couldn't find Alex and shrugged before the Golem reappeared and slammed its fist down on Flame Skyler who caught it and throws its own fist back at it.

He then saw a figure slam a scythe into the Golem's gem, shattering it and the creature fell apart and the figure landed. Skyler could tell it was Alex but in a different chaos form. Alex/ Alexu'zar was wearing black iron armor that had all sorts of strange symbols on it that heart Skyler's Shattered Eye and he had to deactivate it.

"Let me guess, all your chaos elements were used?" said Skyler.

"Yes, after you left me to fend for myself against the Bio-mechs!" said Alexu'zar poking Skyler in the chest.

"We were seperated by the Golem! The battlefield constantly changes, you can never be certain of what will happen."

"Like you'd know."

"I do. I've lost friends in wars. Starscream was one of the casualties a while back."

"Wait. Starscream? How-"

"Don't ask. I'm from the future, past, and present and I am not disclosing information on how I'm friends with an Ex-Decepticon. Now come on, we have to get back to WarFang." with that Skyler arced towards the city as Alex returned to normal.

"Hey! No fair!"

"[Distant yet close] All's fair in a race."

* * *

WarFang; 20 Minutes Later

Skyler was on the walls when Alex finally showed up.

"You...cheated...!" panted Alex.

"Did not." said Skyler with a smirk.

"Launching chainshot at my wings is cheating! I'm surprised it didn't break them when they were wrapped together!"

"Chainshot? I didn't fire chainshot!" said Skyler looking shocked and then his face darkened, "So Hook, trying to take out dragons by cheating hmm? Alex, get the your friends and get the other adults. We're finishing Hook today."

Alex nodded and left as it started raining.

"[Quietly] My time is almost over." said Skyler looking at the horizon.

* * *

3 Hours Later; Hook's Stronghold, Ruins of Mountain of Malefor

Skyler was fighting Hook at the top of cliff-turned-watch tower and was fighting Hook in his Terran Predator form...and losing.

"What's the matter? Lost your edge? HAHAHAHA! Your life has made you weak!" taunted hook as he slashed Skyler across the back with a Dark Sword, splattering blue blood on the battlements.

"At least I'm fighting fairly!" said Skyler delivering split-kick to Hook's face.

"Yes but fighting fair is a losers' game."

Suddenly Skyler got hit with a green skull in the back and when he turned around he saw chalk white skin enter a green portal surrounded by skulls.

"You're gonna pay, Quan Chi-"

Skyler stopped as he felt the blade pierce his chest and then be removed. He staggered forward falling to his knees, hacking up blood.

"See? Fair fighting results in you losing." said Hook with a smirk.

"But it results in you facing...*coughs up blood*...my son's wrath..." said Skyler rolling onto his back.

"What?"

"[Demonic] I'M GONNA KILL YOU HOOK!" yelled Klaxon charging towards Hook.

Before the Pirate Leader could turn around, his left hand (which held the sword) was cut off and it plummeted down into the spikes below. Hook fell on his rear and held his hand in shock and then began backing away from the dragon before him. Klaxon was now wreathed in black fire with black lightning arcing off him, his eyes were completely soulless, his maw had black smoke rising from it, and each step he took left black fire.

"[Demonic] I'm gonna take my time taking you apart." said Dark Klaxon Phase X advancing on the Leader with so much killing intent, that even the Pirates who weren't in the immediate area died from exploding hearts.

Dark Klaxon grabbed Hook by the neck, who screamed in pain as the black fire touched his skin.

*SNAP! SNAP! RIIIIIIIIPPP!*

*Thunder crashes and Lightning flashes*

Dark Klaxon threw Hook's now headless body over the side which fell onto a spike, exploding the chest. Dark Klaxon returned to normal and walked over to his dying father holding the head and spine of Hook in his paw/hand.

"Dad?" said Klaxon sitting next to his father.

"Hey...Klaxon. Nice trophy. Heh heh..." said Skyler reverting to his Fox Dragon form.

"Heh, thanks." said Klaxon holding up Hook's screaming head, Skyler grabs Klaxon's free hand and puts a holo-disc in it.

"Play it...later. Have...a...new...mission...for you..."

Skyler's eyes close and the blood turns dull grey.

"D-dad?" said Klaxon shaking his father's body, "Dad come on. Get up. Please. Please get up."

Klaxon starts crying as golden flames form into a circle behind him and a figure in a golden cloak wielding a long golden scythe walks out of the flames. The figure walks up to Klaxon and puts a bony hand on the young dragon's shoulder and Klaxon looks up tears in his eyes despite the rain, the figure removes his hood to reveal a skeletal face.

"Its your father's time, Klaxon." said Cousin Death.

"No! I won't let you!" said Klaxon looking away.

"He was my cousin too, I know how you feel." said CD, tears falling from his eye sockets.

"How are you able to cry if you're a skeleton?"

"Don't know. I'm sorry." said CD reaching into Skyler's chest and removing an orange-green transparent object before walking back into the golden flames and disappearing.

Klaxon whirls around as he hears laughter behind him and turns around to see a cat-like man laughing his head off.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH! I'M GONNA HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!" yelled Klaxon his eyes still spilling tears as they turned blood red.

"Its just so funny! I made him believe he'd die in 20 years when I copied CD and visited him in his dreams! HAHAHAHA! Name's CopyCat by the way." said Copycat laughing his head still until spears nailed his feet to the cliffside, he turned his attention to Klaxon who held his father's Speargun.

"Everybody left after Hook died. I'll be leaving you with a present CopyCat, who is the former cousin of my father, now disowned due to disrespectfulness."

"H-how'd you know that?" said CopyCat his feline eyes going wide as he started panicing and tried to remove the spears from his feet.

"My father told me. It's fitting you die after he did." said Klaxon throwing a Predator Nuke to CopyCat's feet, "Enjoy." growled Klaxon lifting his father's dead body and disappearing in black mist.

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beepbeep-*

"No. No, no, no NO!" screamed CopyCat getting more and more frantic as sweat visibly dropped from his face.

*-beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeeeeeeeeeep*

Blue flames engulf the tower and CopyCat, destroying everything.

Klaxon reappeared at the city where his mother, uncle, Blaze and Hunter met him. Shard put her head against Scorch's shoulder and the two machines walked up to Klaxon both having sad expressions.

_"Farewell Klaxon.__" _aid Blaze shaking Klaxon's paw then sitting on Skyler's right.

**"See ya squirt." **said Hunter "lightly" punching Klaxon's shoulder and taking Skyler's left.

"Where are you two going?" asked Klaxon.

_"Same as your father."_

Before Klaxon could ask what he meant, Hunter started twitching and orange electricity started arcing out of him. He fell over and rusted, his orange eye flashing before going out. The same happened to Blaze but it was blue lightning instead and his eyes also flashed before going out.

"What happened to them?" asked Klaxon looking at the now rusted bodies of his robotic friends.

"They were fused with Skyler. If he died, they too would die." said Scorch.

Klaxon walked away with his head hung and tears kept falling from his eyes. Scorch then noticed Klaxon was still holding Hook's head.

"[Quietly] Like father, like son." he said then he tried to comfort Shard the best he could.

* * *

2 Hours Later; Twilight Forest

The others arrived and saw Klaxon with his head against Comet's shoulders and Destra quietly fumed over it.

"Why'd you call us here?" asked Noir.

"We're going on a new adventure: to another world." said Klaxon his head still hung low.

"How?" asked Noir.

"With this." said Klaxon showing a ray guy that resembled a larger version of the Noisy Cricket, "Its a portal opener. My father built it for me. Once we go through the portal, time here will pause and we won't age, physically, in experience yes we will. Once we return, it'll be like we never left. There are two worlds that we ARE NOT going to, the "Dead Space" universe and "The Thing" universe. Ready?"

All: "Yes."

Klaxon points the gun and fires, creating a portal which they enter and as a leaf is halfway to the ground, it stops as does the waterfall.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	21. Begining of Hybrid in Town: Remix

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Haven City, Industrial Section

It was a normal day in Haven, if you count a cruel power obssessed tyrant, Metal Head attacks, and a city running low on Eco normal. It had been three weeks since Jak had crashed in the Industrial Section from the Rift Rider and things seemed normal until another comet erupted from the sky and crashed into the Industrial Section of the city, this one more damaging. It created a crater that sent metal shrapnel flying and leveled a few buildings in the Slums it was so close. A figure walked out of the crater dragging seven other figures out of the crater and collapsed once he completed his goal.

Civilans began murmuring when they got a look at him and after the panic died down a bit. He had 6 horns jutting out of the back of his head, blacks wings, green cargo pants and a open blue light jacket that revealed the beginings of a six-pack, and a blue-green tail with a liquid metal tip. His skin except on the chest region which was white, was covered in blue-green scales. His hair was black made into dreadlocks.

Destra clutched his head as he sat up.

"Oh man. What hit me?"

"Solid metal." said Klaxon filing his claws.

All (minus Alex): "Who are you?"

"Gee, isn't obvious?" said Alex standing beside Klaxon, "His father had black dreadlocks, so who do you think?"

"Klaxon?" said Comet who strangely despite having red-black scales, had purple hair.

"Yep and I suggest we move before-"

*Clanking of armor*

"There they are! Move in!" said a soldier in red armor carrying a Stun Rifle.

The group begin backing away but touch cold metal and see they're up against a wall. A man in a yellow and black jumpsuit with red armor on, red-ish hair, and a creepy mask on appraoches them.

"What the heck are you?" he asks with venom in his voice.

"None of your business Lobster Face." spat Klaxon, "Everybody RUN!"

Before the soldiers could react Klaxon disappeared in black mist, Noir jumped onto the metal wall and climbed away, Combu blew a hole in the wall and ran through it with Destra, Flare, and Comet following, Ignitus disappeared into the shadows, leaving Alex.

"Hold it! The Baron wants them alive." said "Lobster Face" pointing his gun at Alex.

"Ah-ah-ah-AH-CHOO!"

The blast from Alex's sneeze sends the reds flying into wall were they crumple into a pile before Alex runs off. Mask Klaxon puts a rubber bill on "Lobster Face's" mask and paints him white and green and whistles.

"Hey Chainsaw-Wielding Hitchhiker! I found Plucky! HAHOO!" said Mask before speeding off.

A man with long hair, a crazed expression, a tattered trench coat, and green hightops, er, orange hightops walks onto the scene wielding a chainsaw and charges "Plucky".

"AHHH!" screamed "Lobster Face" running away from Chainsaw-Wielding Hitchhiker.

* * *

Klaxon told the others to regroup in the heavily piped area outside the city walls and was currently "touring" the prison for being caught painting the Baron's statue as a clown. He laughed like a manic the whole way to his cell and when they threw him in, they didn't take off the cuffs but he got out of them by spinning and returning to normal. He got ready to escape but the sound of crying stopped him. He turned around and saw a kid, probably 15, with torn clothes, matted green-blonde hair, cuts and burn marks lining his body.

Klaxon cautiously approached the kid and tapped him gently on the shoulder only to get a good right hook to the jaw, causing him to stagger back and the kid saw his mistake was shaking violently.

"Its okay kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. Name's Klaxon, what your's?" said Klaxon putting on a toothy grin.

The kid mouths the word "Jak."

"You're a mute? Oh, well. I get you out don't worry. But for now, I have to get back to my friends okay?"

Jak nods happily before Klaxon disappears in black mist but leaves a little something that holds a note.

On the note: "Jak to cheer you up, I've left you a little something. Pull the pin and throw it out the opening of your cell.

Your new friend, Klaxon and Mask (We're the same person)"

Jak follows the instructions and pulls the pin and tosses it out the opening and small amounts of blue paint come into the cell when it explodes and Jak falls onto his back laughing, mutely.

* * *

Near the Underground Hideout

The group was walking through the shadows until they came to a wall that had green spraypaint on it and they looked at Klaxon.

"I didn't do it." said Klaxon folding his arms.

"What do you brats want?" asked a man stepping out of the shadows and giving them all death glares.

(Do I really have to describe Torn for readers?)

Torn approaches them and looks them over then pulls out a curved blade and puts it to Klaxon's neck.

"New faces make me nervous, but since you're the one who painted the Baron's statue as a clown without needing a security pass, I'm somewhat impressed." said the man glaring at Klaxon and the Terran-dragon returned the glare.

"We want to join." growled Klaxon.

"Not likely. If you want to join something, how about you and your freakshow of friends join the circus." said Torn turning around and walking away but was stopped as Klaxon's tail wrapped itself around his neck and the tip turned into a Mini-gun.

"Make fun of me and my friends again, and the Underground will need a new commander." growled Klaxon his eyes turning blood-red and Torn's face (for once) shows fear.

"[Strained] Okay...you're in."

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY

For the next story, be on the look out for "Hybrid in Town: Remix".


End file.
